La danse de l'espoir
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Rhadamanthe est un étudiant en peinture à l'université, Kanon un bel et talentueux danseur, de leur rencontre va naitre de nombreux bouleversements dans leur vie et plus particulièrement dans leur coeur. C'est pas un résumé je sais...Yaoi Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

_La danse de l'espoir_

Titre:

La mélodie de l'espoir

Couple:

Rhadamanthe et Kanon principalement

Chapitre:

Chapitre. I

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilà j'ai décidé de vous conter comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Kanon-**C'est pas comme ça que papa et maman se sont rencontrés chérie...

**Karha-**Je sais maman mais j'aime bien innover.

**Rhadamanthe-**Et c'est cela qui fait ta personnalité ma biche.

**Karha-**Merci papa c'est trop gentil !

Résumé:

Un étudiant en art à l'université, un bel et mystérieux danseur, une rencontre. Vivez belle et romantique histoire de deux inconnus dont le destin les à fait se croiser. Yaoi Lemon, (nulle en résumé je sais T_T).

…_..._

Chapitre I

-Allez Rhad ! On va bien s'amuser viens s'il te plais !

Rhadamanthe poussa un énième soupir avant de replonger dans son livre portant sur les peintures espagnoles. Depuis le matin, son meilleur ami Minos, ne cessait de le harceler pour qu'il accepte de les suivre lui et Eaque, un autre de ses amis d'enfances, pour aller à la foire en ville. Minos secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faisant légèrement voler sa longue chevelure d'un blanc neigeux, et releva son regard violet sur son ami aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'or purs avant de tenter une nouvelle fois:

-Rhad, s'il te plait. Il y aura plein de stands avec plein de trucs à gagner, des petits restaurants et...

-Minos...Commença Rhadamanthe d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion. Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que je n'ai aucune envie de dépenser mon argent dans de pareil futilité ?

-Mais, en raison du spectacle de ce soir qui sera unique, tout est gratuit.

-C'est la même chose, je ne veux pas y aller.

-Mais tu vas pas passer la soirée à lire tes bouquins que je suis sur que tu connais déjà par cœur !

-En quelle langue dois-je te le dire ?

-Mais enfin Rhad ! Tu restes enfermer tout le temps, y faut que tu sortes un peu !

-Je suis très bien enfermé chez moi. Je suis très heureux comme ça.

-Mais tu vas pas rester enfermer toute ta vie ?

Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture, ignorant totalement Minos qui continuait de lui sortir tous les arguments possible et imaginable pour qu'il accepte de venir. Mais, l'étudiant en art n'avait que faire de ce qu'il disait, il n'aimait pas vraiment sortir, si ce n'est que pour peindre des paysages ou autres choses environnantes. Cependant, malgré son talent et les nombreuses valorisations qui lui étaient attribuées, il n'arrivait pas à être totalement satisfait de son travail, il lui manquait quelque chose selon lui, une inspiration permanente qui ferait en sorte que l'on puisse vraiment ressentir ses sentiments à travers ses toiles. Il aimait peindre plus que tout, mais il aimerait encore plus rendre ses peintures plus vivantes. Voilà pourquoi tous les jours, il lisait des recueils de peinture de différents grands peintres du monde, de cette façon, il trouverait probablement ce qu'il cherchait, mais jusqu'ici tout cela fut vain. Alors qu'il contemplait Les Menines de Velasquez, Minos lui arracha brusquement son livre des mains et le fixa intensément. Rhadamanthe le fixait lui aussi, au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par soupirer en disant d'un ton agacé:

-Si j'accepte, tu me laisses tranquille pendant un mois entier.

-Promis, juré, craché !

-Bon, d'accord...

Minos leva les deux poings au ciel en criant un ''YES'' strident, sous le regard impassible de Rhadamanthe. L'étudiant aux cheveux blanc sourit à son ami, le salua et couru hors de la maison de celui ci pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Eaque. Il y avait une complicité assez étonnante entre ces deux la, tout deux étaient étudiants en droit, puisqu'ils voulaient devenir avocats. Rhadamanthe soupira, ramassa son livre que Minos avait fait tombé par terre et le posa sur la table basse du salon. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et mit un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, aller en ville voir la foire ? Mouais...peut être que cela lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu en fin de compte. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il se leva et monta à l'étage, il alla jusqu'à la porte au fond du couloir, celle juste en face de sa chambre et entra. La pièce était spacieuse, baignée des rayons du soleil de printemps, des récipients d'eau, des pinceaux et de la peinture de toutes les couleurs étaient posés sur les étagères, de nombreuses toiles posées à terre contre les murs, certaines encore vierge, d'autres déjà terminées. Rhadamanthe s'approcha du chevaler sur lequel reposait la peinture qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé, s'assit sur le tabouret en face, offrant son profil à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit une palette posée sur la petite table juste à côté de lui, dedans reposaient quatre pinceaux rangés par taille et de nombreux pots de peinture qu'il ouvrit un à un.

Il prit le plus petit des quatre pinceaux, l'humidifia dans un récipient rempli d'eau, le trempa dans le pot qui contenait la couleur jaune et continua son tableau. Celui ci représentait une jeune femme, avec des ailes d'ange,assise dans un champs, elle pleurait des larmes de sang en contemplant le visage de l'homme endormi sur ses genoux. Pleurait-elle de tristesse ? Ou de joie ? Les deux sans doute, de joie car elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, de tristesse car elle avait peur d'être séparer de lui si on apprenait leur relation. Rhadamanthe rinça son pinceau et changea de couleur, il prit le rouge cette fois, et avec, il traça les larmes le longs des joues de l'ange. Il prit tout son temps, pour être bien sur de ne pas faire la moindre erreur. Une fois cela fait, il rinça une nouvelle fois son pinceau et le rangea avec les autres avant de refermer ses pots et la palette. Puis, il regarda son œuvre maintenant achevée, et eut un petit sourire triste, oui, son tableau était beau mais...il avait encore l'impression qu'il n'était pas assez vivant.

Il prit sa peinture et sortit de la pièce, il la posa contre un mur le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose dans un placard. Il revint un peu plus tard avec une boite à outil. Il prit un clou qu'il posa sur le mur et cogna avec un marteau, une foie le clou bien enfoncé, il mit une attache à son tableau et l'accrocha au mur. Il le regarda encore un instant en souriant puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, il avait promis à Minos qu'il viendrait avec lui et Eaque, alors tant qu'à faire autant mettre quelque chose de mieux qu'un vieux tee-shirt couvert de peinture et un vieux jean délavé.

La chambre était légèrement plus petite que l'atelier, assez agréable, une armoire en bois, une fenêtre avec des rideaux noir ébène, un lit double avec des draps en satin noir, quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs et deux tables de nuit en bois de chaque côté du lit. Rhadamanthe ouvrit son armoire, il avait décidé de faire simple, il sortit une chemise noire, un pantalon de la même couleur et une paire de chaussure également noire. Une fois cela sortit, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il posa ses vêtements propre non loin de la cabine de douche et enleva ses vêtements qu'il balança dans le bac à linge sale qu'il laverait plus tard. Il entra dans la cabine et actionna le jet. Il se détendit totalement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait beaucoup prendre son temps quand il se douchait, sentir l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui était très agréable. Il se lava, se rinça et sortit de la douche enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille et se séchant les cheveux avec une autre. Puis, il s'habilla et se coiffa. Il alla dans le hall devant l'entrée et regarda sa montre, il était 19:29:55. Rhadamanthe sourit et fit le décompte:

-5...4...3...2...1...maintenant...

-Rhadamanthe, on est la ouvre ! Se fit entendre la voix de Minos alors qu'il cognait à la porte.

Rhadamanthe leva les yeux aux ciels en souriant doucement, il connaissait trop bien son ami, avec lui c'était toujours 19:00 pile et rien d'autre. Il ouvrit donc la porte pour laisser apparaître un Minos tout sourire accompagné d'un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs mi-courts mi-longs et des yeux d'un violet assez sombre, Eaque. Celui ci sourit à son ami en guise de salue. Le blond referma sa porte et la verrouilla avant de partir en compagnie de ses deux amis. En même temps qu'ils marchaient, ils discutaient de tout et de rien:

-Rhadamanthe ? Appela Eaque.

-Oui ?

-Dis, tu as terminé ton tableau ? Tu sais, celui avec l'ange ?

-Oui, je l'ai fini peu après le départ de Minos.

-Cool ! S'exclama celui ci. On pourra le voir ?

-Bien sur, il est accroché dans le couloir. Sinon et vous ? Ça se passe comment ?

-Ma fois, plutôt bien je dirais. Les courts sont très intéressant !

-Encore heureux que cela t'intéresse Minos, sinon on se demanderait pourquoi tu as voulu faire droit.

-Parce que la prof est super sexy...Marmonna Eaque.

-Mais...mais pas du tout ! S'indigna Minos, les joues rouge.

-Eaque ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Rhadamanthe en remarquant l'air triste qu'affichait son ami.

-Non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Rhadamanthe n'insista pas mais resta néanmoins soucieux, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Eaque affichait ce genre d'expression, lui d'habitude si souriant. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Minos ne pousse un cri de joie, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. En effet, il y avait des stands de partout, des enfants tentaient de gagner des jouets en tirant à la carabine, des petites boutiques, des gens qui discutaient en mangeant ou en buvant un café. A peine entré, Minos s'éloigna en courant, partant à la recherche d'une activité à faire. Rhadamanthe et Eaque se regardèrent et soupirèrent, bien qu'il ait 23 ans, leur ami se comportait vraiment comme un gamin de 8 ans. Ils marchèrent dans la direction qu'avait prit Minos, tentant tant bien que mal de le suivre, il le retrouvèrent devant un stand de fléchettes, il regardait les récompenses en souriant, son regard se posa sur un objet en particulier et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Eaque le remarqua et s'enquit:

-Quelque chose te plait ?

-Oui.

-Quoi ?

-Ça.

Il pointa du doigt un pendentif en or, avec une plaque, dessus il y avait des petits diamants qui représentaient le Griffon. Eaque sourit à son ami et réclama des fléchettes à l'homme qui dirigeait le stand, Minos ouvrit grands les yeux et s'exclama:

-Mais qu'est ce que tu...

-Tu en as envie, alors laisse moi faire, tu sais que je suis incollable à ce genre de chose.

Minos ne dit rien de plus et regarda faire son ami. Celui ci s'appuya sur le bord, posa son coude dessus et visa le centre de la cible, le marchand haussa un sourcil et demanda:

-Vous allez y arriver dans cette position ?

-On pari ? Contra Eaque, d'un air de défit qui plut tout de suite au marchand.

-Si vous réussissez à faire carton d'un seul coup dans cette position, je vous offre un second cadeau.

Eaque ricana, et commença à agiter son bras d'avant en arrière pour donner un peu d'élan, à un moment, alors qu'il avançait son bras, il lança la fléchette, qui fila et se planta immédiatement dans le centre de la cible. Minos et le marchand le regardèrent effarés.

-30 ans de carrière et j'avais jamais vu ça...Marmonna le marchand.

Le brun émit un nouveau ricanement et le marchand lui donna le pendentif, il se tourna vers Minos et le lui attacha. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc sourit et se tourna vers le marchand lui rappelant sa promesse, il désigna un objet dans le fond. Le gérant le lui donna à contre cœur, se tourna vers Eaque et lui attacha le pendentif autour du cou, presque semblable au sien, sauf que c'était le Garuda qui était représenté. Le brun fut légèrement étonné et regarda Minos d'un air étrange, celui ci se contenta de lui sourire doucement. Eaque ne fit donc aucun commentaire et remercia son ami avec un tendre sourire sous le regard attendrit de Rhadamanthe.

Ce moment fut coupé par une agitation soudaine, les gens semblaient tous se diriger vers un lieu en particulier. Une place située au centre de la foire, curieux, les trois amis y allèrent aussi. Miraculeusement, ils réussirent à se placer au premier rang, Rhadamanthe s'appuya contre la barrière en fer. Il y avait une scène, les lumières n'étant pas encore allumées, elle était sombre. Minos se retourna et fixa le femme derrière lui pour lui demander:

-Dites moi mademoiselle.

-Oui monsieur ? S'enquit-elle fascinée par la beauté de l'homme en face de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous ne saviez pas ? Quelqu'un s'est désigné pour faire un spectacle de danse.

Les yeux de Minos s'illuminèrent et il se tourna vers Eaque en souriant mais il perdit aussitôt son sourire en voyant l'air crispé de son ami. Il n'eut pas à se demander pourquoi bien longtemps. Le sourire pervers de l'homme à côté de son ami et la main posée sur son postérieur était une réponse suffisante. Essayant de garder son sang froid, Minos se contenta de se saisir de la main de l'homme et de lui envoyer un regard noir qui ferait reculer n'importe qui. Et cela eut l'effet souhaité, car l'homme prit de panique s'écarta et se remit à distance respectable. Eaque regarda son ami avec un sourire de reconnaissance, c'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait, et à chaque fois c'était Minos qui le sortait de l'embarrât.

Ce fut à ce moment que la scène s'éclaira, il y avait trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient, trois hommes. L'un était assis au piano, il avait de long cheveux mauve, tombant jusqu'aux reins, deux fins yeux verts émeraudes, un visage fin et pale, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts courir sur le clavier, provoquant un douce mélodie. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un jeune homme assis sur un tabouret, il tenait une guitare acoustique de couleur noir, il avait des cheveux bleus foncés longs jusque dans le milieu du dos, bouclés, deux longues mèches encadraient son visage viril, deux yeux bleus métalliques, il fit glisser ses doigts sur les cordes, accompagnant son compagnon dans sa musique. Le dernier, on ne pouvait le distinguer, il restait dos au publique, agenouillé, la tête baissée. Il semblait attendre un signal pour commencer à son tour.

Soudain, la musique devint un brin plus grave, et l'homme agenouillé se leva en tournant sur lui même pour faire face à l'assemblée. De petits cris hystériques se firent entendre à la vue du visage de la personne qui venait de se retourner. Rhadamanthe, quand à lui, eut le souffle coupé. Cet homme était...magnifique, merveilleux. Il avait un visage fin au trait viril, des lèvres pleines et rosées, un nez droit et fin, la peau finement bronzée, deux grands yeux bleus turquoises, aussi bleus que les fonds marins, remplis d'innocence et de bonté. Son visage était encadré de mèches bleus, ses cheveux étaient longs jusque dans le bas du dos, de couleur océan, finement bouclés par endroit, il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc qui mettait bien en valeur sa silhouette élancée et un pantalon en cuir noir assez serré.. C'est sous les yeux envoutés de Rhadamanthe que ce magnifique homme afficha un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres et commença à danser.

Le danseur fit bouger son bassin en rythme avec la musique, il se déplaçait de part et d'autre de la scène avec grâce, en faisant de grand pas, faisant jouer ses jambes en fonction du son qui se faisait entendre. Il faisait flotter ses bras comme des ailes de papillon, sa longue chevelure volant doucement sous la douce brise du vent et au rythme de ses pas, elle était semblable aux ailes d'un ange sur le point de prendre son envol. Le jeune homme passa ses deux fines mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il se soulevait sur la pointe d'un pied pour faire un tour sur lui même. Rhadamanthe le regardait complètement fasciné, il ne voulait absolument rien perdre de ce spectacle, ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer légèrement, mais il ne voulait pas cligner des paupières, de peur de manquer ne serait-ce qu'une miette de la danse. La musique s'arrêta doucement et le danseur fit un violent tour pour se mettre dos au publique, ses cheveux envoyés voler par dessus son épaule gauche pendant qu'il regardait l'audience par dessus son épaule droite, un petit sourire doux aux lèvres, ses yeux brillaient, il semblait...heureux. Rhadamanthe eut la vague impression que leur regard venaient de se croiser mais cela devait juste être une impression bizarre c'est tout. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre, l'étudiant en peinture s'y joignit sans quitter le danseur du regard, tentant de mémoriser chaque partie, chaque détail de sa personne. La scène s'éteignit, laissant place à l'obscurité, Rhadamanthe regarda une dernière fois la scène et retourna auprès de Minos et Eaque qui l'attendaient pour partir.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Rhadamanthe regarda sa montre, celle ci affichait 22:05:34. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, il repensait à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il ne parvenait pas à éloigner le jeune danseur à la longue chevelure bleu de ses pensées. Il poussa un soupir et sortit un vieux pyjama violet de son armoire qu'il enfila à la hâte. Il se rassit et réfléchit un instant, un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait pour se diriger cette fois ci dans son atelier. Il alluma la lumière, prit le tablier blanc couvert de peinture accrocher au mur et l'enfila. Il prit une toile vierge contre le mur, la posa sur le chevalet, s'assit sur son tabouret, ouvrit sa palette, ses pots de peinture et prit un pinceau qu'il humidifia et trempa dans un pot de couleur marron foncé. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se rappeler et revoir la scène de couleur marron foncé, le piano noir, le jeune pianiste aux cheveux mauves, le tabouret en bois noir sur lequel était assit le guitariste aux cheveux bleus foncés, la guitare qu'il tenait entre ses mains, la douce lumière des projecteurs et enfin, le merveilleux danseur aux longs cheveux océan et aux yeux bleus turquoises. Rhadamanthe sourit, rouvrit les yeux et fit lentement glisser le pinceau sur la toile. Vraiment, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de suivre Minos et Eaque.

_A suivre_

NDA: Alors que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ?

**Kanon-**C'est très bien ma puce.

**Karha-**Hihi ! Je pense que tu t'es reconnu maman.

**Kanon-**Oui oui.

**Rhadamanthe-**Le seul truc qui me chiffonne c'est que j'ai du mal à voir Eaque se laisser peloter le cul en attendant que Minos vienne l'aider...

**Karha-**C'est pour bien mettre en évidence le côté héroïque de tonton Minos !

**Rhadamanthe-**Ah.

**Minos-**Oui ! Je serai toujours la pour aider Eaque ! Personne n'a le droit de la toucher à part moi !

**Eaque-**...(rougit)


	2. Chapter 2

_La danse de l'espoir_

Titre:

La danse de l'espoir

Couple:

Rhadamanthe et Kanon principalement

Chapitre:

Chapitre. II

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilà j'ai décidé de vous conter comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Kanon-**C'est pas comme ça que papa et maman se sont rencontrés chérie...

**Karha-**Je sais maman mais j'aime bien innover.

**Rhadamanthe-**Et c'est cela qui fait ta personnalité ma biche.

**Karha-**Merci papa c'est trop gentil !

Résumé:

Un étudiant en art à l'université, un bel et mystérieux danseur, une rencontre. Vivez belle et romantique histoire de deux inconnus dont le destin les à fait se croiser. Yaoi Lemon, (nulle en résumé je sais T_T).

…_..._

Chapitre II

Une léger rayon de lumière passa à travers la fenêtre, venant caresser une masse de cheveux blond encore endormie sur l'oreiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit strident se fit entendre, le réveil venait de sonner. Rhadamanthe donna un puissant coup de point dans la petite machine qui faisait tant de vacarme en hurlant un «TA GUEULE !» (**Karha-**Réaction Kanonienne comme dirait papa ^^ ! **Kanon-**Ça veut dire quoi ça ! **Rhadamanthe-**Euh...mais rien du tout mon ange...), l'anglais se mit en position assise en grommelant, il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de réveille, d'habitude il était toujours debout avant de l'entendre mais la soirée de Minos l'avait tellement fatigué qu'il avait dormi comme une pierre. Poussant un nouveau grognement il se leva pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Il mit deux toasts dans le grille pain, si fit couler un café et remplit un verre de jus d'orange. Une fois les toasts prêts, il en beurra un et mit de la confiture de fraise du l'autre, il mit le tout sur un plateau qu'il porta dans le salon et posa sur la table basse. Tout en buvant son café il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, 09:06:13. Heureusement qu'il ne commençait les cours qu'à 10 heure, cela lui avait permis de se reposer un peu plus. N'empêche que...il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...mais quoi ?

C'est en terminant sa deuxième tartine que la mémoire lui revint brusquement, aujourd'hui c'était le jour ou il devait déposé un tableau pour le concours de peinture ! Flûte comment avait-il pu oublié un truc aussi important ! Il prit son plateau et se leva pour aller mettre le tout dans le lave vaisselle. Une fois cela fait, il se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche matinale pour se réveiller complètement et remit ses vêtements de la veille, bah oui ils étaient pas sales après tout. Une fois propre et correctement vêtu il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à se montre 09:25:06, plus que cinq minutes avant qu'il ne parte et il lui fallait encore choisir une toile parmi toutes les autres pour le concours. Il entra dans son atelier et regarda ses tableaux terminés, il soupira, il allait en avoir pour la journée. Son regard se posa sur celui se trouvant toujours sur le chevalet, il le contempla un moment avant de sourire et de le prendre pour l'emballer. C'est bon, il avait choisi. Il prit sa serviette et sortit de chez lui, après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte d'entrée il se dirigea vers l'université.

Le bâtiment était immense, il semblait facile de s'y perdre mais Rhadamanthe connaissait sa route par cœur, il marcha d'un pas tranquille vers sa classe, de sa démarche nonchalante, le dos bien droit, le visage impassible. Il arriva devant la porte de la salle de peinture, la, il frappa trois fois à la porte. Le professeur y était tout le temps alors, il patienta un instant avant qu'on ne lui dise d'entrer, chose qu'il fit. Le professeur leva la tête de ses papiers pour fixer son élève et eut un sourire amical en voyant qui venait le voir.

-Rhadamanthe, bonjour.

-Monsieur Inferno.

Hadès Inferno, le professeur de peinture et donc son professeur principal, il était assez gentil, sans le prof le plus sympathique qu'on ait jamais vu. Et, en plus d'être gentil, attentionné et compréhensif envers ses élèves, il était plutôt agréable à regarder avec ses longs cheveux noir de jais, ses yeux aussi bleu que le lit d'un lac, son corps pale mais merveilleusement musclé. Le nombre de jeune fille venue lui demander de sortir avec elles ne se comptait plus, sachant qu'il était célibataire il était normal qu'il attirait bon nombre de prétendantes ou prétendants...un peu des deux.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas cours avec moi avant cet après-midi.

-Je sais mais je suis venu vous apportez ma toile pour le concours.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Rhadamanthe s'approcha et tendant la toile emballée à son professeur. Celui ci sourit en prenant le paquet.

-C'est parfais, merci Rhadamanthe.

-Pendant que j'y suis, quel sera le sujet d'aujourd'hui ?

-Rod doit venir poser pour nous aujourd'hui. Rien de bien compliquer mais votre travail sera évaluer donc il faudra faire de votre mieux.

-Très bien monsieur.

Rod était le modèle qui posait pour la classe de peinture. Il avait la côte auprès des filles, de part grâce à son physique assez particulier mais aussi avec ses manières un peu rebelles, il était musclé, brun aux yeux noisettes. Rhadamanthe ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, il avait des manies qui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout, comme par exemple les clins d'œil et les sourires de séducteur qu'il ne cessait de lui envoyer à lui ou à d'autre personne de la classe. Il sortit de la salle après avoir salué Mr. Inferno pour se diriger vers l'amphithéâtre ou devait avoir lieu son cours d'histoire. Il arriva un peu en avance et alla s'assoir à côté de Minos qui se trouvait entre lui et Eaque. Celui ci avait un ans de moins qu'eux mais il avait sauté une classe en primaire leur permettant d'être ensemble.

-Rhad mon pote ! Le salua Minos. T'étais ou ?

-Bonjour Minos, Eaque. Je suis allé voir Mr. Inferno pour lui remettra mon tableau pour le concours.

-Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. S'exclama Eaque.

-Bref, vous avez droit avec Mlle. Pandore aujourd'hui non ?

-Oui. Répondit Minos. Et toi tu as art.

-En effet...

-Tu n'as pas l'air plus enjouer que ça. Nota Eaque.

-Oui, j'avoue...Rod va venir poser pour nous, ça me tue de passer trois heures dans la même pièce avec lui.

-Ah...la je comprends...

Sur ce, le prof entra dans la classe et le cours commença.

Deux heures plus tard, le cours se termina et les trois amis allèrent manger à la cafétéria de l'université. Pendant que Minos et Eaque débattaient une dernière fois sur ce qu'ils allaient dire devant tout l'amphithéâtre pour l'exposé qu'ils devaient faire ensemble, Rhadamanthe laissa son regard dériver sur une table, bien animée, un peu plus loin de la leur. Il y avait cinq personnes, un homme avec de court cheveux noir tirant un peu vers le bleu foncé et aux yeux bleu sombre, placé juste à côté d'un garçon à la beauté incroyable, avec des cheveux bleu clair légèrement ondulés, des yeux d'un bleu tout aussi cristallin et vu comment il était blotti contre la personne cité précédemment il ne faisait aucun doute sur les relations entre aux deux. Un autre homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu, juste à coté se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux courts châtains et des yeux tirant entre le vert et bleu foncé. Et à ses côtés...Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil (**Minos-**Son seul sourcil tu veux dire ? **Karha-**Pas de commentaire tonton Minos ! **Kanon-**On ne critique pas !) en reconnaissant la personne. Il s'agissait du guitariste à la foire, ainsi il était dans leur université ? Décidément on en apprenait tous les jours. Sur ce, il reporta son attention sur ses amis.

…_..._

Pendant ce temps à la table des cinq personnes citées précédemment.

-Milo, Mü est pas la aujourd'hui ? Demanda le châtain en regardant le guitariste.

-C'est maintenant que tu le remarques Aiolia ? Se moqua gentiment l'homme aux cheveux noir à ses côtés.

-Mais non Shura, me prends pas pour plus bête que je suis s'il te plait. Je me demandais juste pourquoi il nous rejoignait pas.

-Il avait promis à son père d'aller manger avec lui et Dohko ce midi. Répondit Milo.

-Mü à vraiment trop de chance. Se plaignit l'homme aux cheveux bleu clair.

-Pourquoi Aphrodite ? Demanda l'homme qui le serrait contre lui.

-Bah c'est pourtant évident Angelo. Vu qu'il est le fils du directeur il peut se permettre d'avoir ses faveurs.

-Hahaha, c'est ça qui te fait geindre ? N'importe quoi ! Se moqua Milo.

-C'est pas drôle Milo !

Malgré son air renfrogner, Aphrodite se mit à rire avec ses amis. Le sujet partit assez vite sur autre chose.

-Au fait pendant que j'y pense. S'exclama Angelo. Ça s'est passé comment hier soir à la foire ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne nous en avais pas parlé ! Rajouta Shura.

-C'était génial. Déclara Milo. Toutes ces personnes qui nous regardait jouer c'était merveilleux tout simplement.

-Mü s'est bien débrouillé ?

-Oui, il joue à merveille.

-Et Kanon ? Demanda Aiolia.

-Kanon...tout simplement merveilleux. Il rayonnait comme jamais de pouvoir enfin danser devant un publique.

-C'est compréhensible. Commenta Aphrodite. Après ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je suis sur que cela lui à fait un bien fou.

-Ouais je suppose...le pauvre quand même il ne méritait pas ça.

-C'est vrai, c'est pas de sa faute ce qui est arrivé. Continua Shura.

Un silence, tous pensait à leur ami aux cheveux bleu océan et à ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ouais, il méritait pas ça comme ils disaient. A ce moment la sonnerie retentit, les cinq amis se levèrent et se séparèrent pour aller à leur activité. Milo en musique, Aiola en art martiaux, Shura en escrime et Angelo et Aphrodite en natation.

…_..._

Minos et Eaque se dirigèrent vers leur amphithéâtre pour le cours de droit et Rhadamanthe vers l'atelier de peinture. Une fois sur place, il ne fut nullement surpris d'y trouver déjà Mr. Inferno, il entra avec les autres membres de l'activité. Ils s'assirent chacun à leur place et attendirent que le prof termine sa conversation téléphonique. Hadès soupira en raccrochant.

-Bon...Marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers la classe. Je viens de recevoir un appel du directeur, Rod ne pourra pas venir pendant un moment, il s'est cassé le bras en tombant dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble.

_-Oh, quel dommage..._Pensa ironiquement Rhadamanthe pendant que les autres laissaient éclater leur désaccord.

-Mais le directeur a demandé à un de ses amis de nous aider, le frère de cette personne va venir pour remplacer notre modèle momentanément infirme. Il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes, patientez je vous pris.

Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir, bon l'autre imbécile n'allait pas venir c'était déjà ça, maintenant restait à savoir qui leur directeur leur avait envoyé...non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au directeur Shion Bélios mais bon...faut savoir être méfiant des fois. C'est vrai quoi, on ne sait pas qui va bien pouvoir traverser cette porte, et si c'était une brute comme Rod alors la se serait le pompon. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit de coup contre la porte. Mr. Inferno, assit à son bureau, se tourna vers la porte en disant à la personne d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit, l'individu qui venait de frapper toujours caché par elle. Il demanda:

-Bonjour, c'est bien la classe de monsieur Hadès Inferno ?

-Effectivement monsieur. Répondit le prof avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Je suppose que vous êtes la personne envoyée par notre directeur.

-C'est cela. Excusez moi du retard mais cela a été si soudain...

-Je comprends parfaitement. Entrez voyons.

L'inconnu s'exécuta, il passa la porte et la ferma derrière lui, présentant son dos à la classe, une carrure impressionnante, des épaules carrées, une taille fine, des jambes interminables, une chevelure bleuté tenue en queux de cheval jetée par dessus l'épaule gauche. Rien que de dos cette personne dégageait un charisme hors du commun, Rhadamanthe eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Ce ne fut que lorsque la personne se plaça aux côtés d'Hadès et qu'il fit face à la classe qu'il le reconnu, il écarquilla les yeux, il avait devant lui le danseur qui l'avait tant émerveillé la veille. Toutes les filles présentent dans la salle s'extasièrent les yeux en forme de cœur à la vue de son visage tout simplement magnifique, les garçons ne purent détacher leur regard de ces yeux aussi bleus que la mer. Tous rougirent comme des pivoines lorsque le jeune homme leur adressa un sourire tendre en guise de bonjour. Puis il se présenta d'une voix calme, grave et avec une douceur extrême:

-Bonjour à vous, je me nomme Kanon Gémini et je serai votre modèle jusqu'à ce que votre camarade soit de nouveau sur pied...en l'occurrence qu'il puisse se servir de ses deux mains...hahaha...

La classe rigolant un peu, un homme avec du charme, du style et de l'humour. Le modèle parfais. Kanon retira sa veste et la déposa sur le porte manteau à côté de l'entrée. Il portait un jean bleu ciel qui moulait à la perfection ses cuisses musclées et mettait bien en valeur sa silhouette élancée, ainsi qu'un pull blanc, qui laissait deviner sa musculature d'athlète, avec un col roulé fin et serré. Autour de son cou et par dessus son haut pendait une chaine en argent, avec une plaque sur laquelle se trouvait la constellation des Gémeaux tracée par de petits diamants. Ses cheveux en queux de cheval toujours par dessus son épaule. Il alla ensuite se placer près du tabouret au centre des toiles Hadès commença ses explications:

-Voila je ne demande pas quelque chose de compliquer pour aujourd'hui. Asseyez vous juste sur ce tabouret je m'occupe des positions.

Kanon s'assit et se laissa faire. Hadès lui fit poser le pied droit sur le tabouret, genou contre la poitrine, les doigts entrelacés au niveau de la cheville, le dos bien droit, la tête légèrement tournée vers la gauche, légèrement baissée également et pour finir il le recoiffa un petit peu pour que son visage soit bien encadré de quelques courtes mèches mais laissa la queux de cheval pendre toujours par dessus l'épaule gauche. Hadès fut très satisfait, déjà que Kanon avait tout naturellement il suffisait juste qu'il prenne la pose et le tour était joué. Il se tourna vers la classe et déclara:

-Bien vous pouvez commencer, vous avez encore...euh...

Hadès regarda sa montre.

-02:30, c'est largement suffisant, faite de votre mieux et amusez vous surtout. Oh, et je préfère aussi vous dire qu'il s'agit d'un exercice noté alors on reste concentrer. Sur ce bonne chance à vous tous.

Kanon retint de juste un petit rire. Ce prof était assez drôle. Tous les élèves se mirent à l'ouvrage, y mettant tout leur cœur. Ne s'arrêtant que pour regarder le modèle. Rhadamanthe, qui se trouvait juste en face de Kanon, le détailla pour imprimer le plus de chose possible afin de les reproduire sur sa toile. Le danseur pour passer le temps chantonna un peu dans sa tête pour ne perturber personne. Le temps passa à une vitesse hallucinante, bientôt il ne resta plus que dix minutes aux élèves pour finir. Rhadamanthe rinça son pinceau et le posa, il venait tout juste de terminer et...pour la première fois il devait avouer qu'il était très fier de son travail. Pourquoi ? Bonne question, il ne le savait pas lui même. Mais lorsqu'il regardait son tableau il avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre la personne représentée respirer. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Kanon qui n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Sans le vouloir, il se mit à le dévisager avec insistance, surtout le visage à vrai dire, les lèvres charnues et rosées, le menton puissant, le nez fin, les yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer, remplies d'innocence, de bonté, de pureté. Il n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi beau de toute sa vie. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kanon tourna doucement la tête dans sa direction, se sentant observé avec insistance. Son regard croisa celui doré de l'anglais qui réprima un sursaut de surprise. Ils se regardèrent un moment, et le danseur lui adressa un sourire discret, presque timide, mais qui se voulait tendre. Rhadamanthe fixa un instant ce doux sourire avant de le lui rendre. La sonnerie retentit, Hadès se leva de son bureau.

-Bien, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, à la semaine prochaine. Kanon pourriez-vous revenir aussi ? Au fait vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?

-Bien entendu Mr. Inferno. Répondit Kanon en se levant. Et bien...vue que je ne travaille jamais le vendredi, je pourrais bien sur revenir.

Tout le monde prit bien la nouvelle si on se fiait aux exclamations de joies qui se firent entendre à la nouvelle. Ces réactions firent sourire Kanon qui alla récupérer sa veste. Rhadamanthe rangea ses affaires et sortit en même temps que lui. Il devait aller rejoindre Minos et Eaque à la sortie. Mais il était sur que se serait lui qui devrait attendre comme d'habitude.

-J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à votre tableau avant de partir, vous avez vraiment du talent.

Rhadamanthe se tourna vers Kanon qui le regardait en souriant. Il s'arrêtèrent pour se faire face. Visuellement parlant, le front du danseur devait lui arriver au niveau du menton. Il du donc baisser légèrement la tête pour lui parler:

-Merci. Mais je dois vous dire que je suis assez impressionné, peu de personne peuvent rester sans parler ou bouger pendant autant de temps.

-C'est une simple question de patience et d'habitude.

-Cela vous arrive souvent de ne devoir faire aucun mouvement comment ça ?

-Je travaille de nuit, donc pour passer le temps le jours je reste souvent assis sur mon canapé à lire alors on peut dire ça oui.

-Vous faites quoi comme métier ?

Le sourire de Kanon s'effaça, et il baissa doucement les yeux avant de répondre:

-Rien de bien glorieux, je suis serveur dans un bar c'est tout.

-Vous n'êtes pas danseur ? Demanda Rhadamanthe interloqué.

Kanon releva vivement la tête.

-Danser, c'est ma passion, j'adore ça.

-Je l'ai compris hier à la foire quand je vous ai vu.

-Il me semblait bien vous y avoir vu. Reprit Kanon de nouveau en souriant.

-Vous m'avez vu ? Parmi cette foule en délire ?

-Et bien, il faut dire que vous vous démarquiez bien. Vous étiez le seul à ne pas hurler comme un malade, vous vous contentiez de rester appuyer sur la barre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux rond comme des billes. Vous n'avez pas une seule fois cligner des yeux. Donc, oui je vous ai facilement remarquer.

Rhadamanthe se passa une main dans l'arrière de la tête avec un petit rire embarrassé. Il changea de suite de sujet en disant:

-Au fait je ne me suis toujours pas présenter, je m'appelle Rhadamanthe, Rhadamanthe Whyvern.

-Enchanté Rhadamanthe. Vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?

-Oui bien sur, Kanon.

Kanon...la sonorité de ce nom lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Rhadamanthe...c'est original comme nom.

-Mes parents étaient des passionnés de mythologie alors ils m'ont appelé ainsi en l'honneur du frère du roi Minos de Crète.

-Je vois.

-Mais...Kanon non plus ce n'ait pas commun.

-Moi mes parents m'ont appelé comme ça en l'honneur de la légendaire île de Kanon.

-J'en ai entendu parler.

-Dites...

-Oui ?

-Ce ne serait pas plus sympa, si on se tutoyait ? On a presque le même âge de toute façon.

-D'accord mais...tu as quel âge ?

-28 ans.

Rhadamanthe resta interdis. Les yeux grand ouverts. Comment ça il avait 28 ans ? Il les faisait pas du tout. Kanon sembla deviner sa pensée car il éclata de rire en disant:

-Je ne les fait pas je sais. Il y en a qui dise que j'ai encore la vingtaine.

-Moi aussi je te donnais 22 ou 23 ans pas plus.

-Hahaha...et toi ?

-23 ans.

-Je...te pensais plus vieux...

-On me le dit souvent.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur, comme de vieux amis. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Kanon regarda sa montre et s'exclama les yeux écarquilla:

-Mon dieu déjà ? Il faut que j'y aille sinon mon frère va s'inquiéter.

-Frère ainé ?

-De 7 minutes.

-Vous êtes jumeaux ?

-Oui, mais malgré cela je reste le cadet.

-Je vois.

-Bon et bien, à la semaine prochaine Rhadamanthe.

-A la semaine prochaine Kanon.

Sur ce, Kanon s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de la main que Rhadamanthe lui rendit sans hésiter. Un frisson parcouru son corps, il avait l'étrange impression d'être observé, il se retourna à vive allure mais ne vit personne. Il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il s'agissait peut être seulement de son imagination. Et il partit rejoindre ses amis qui devaient forcement l'attendre maintenant.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

_La danse de l'espoir_

Titre:

La danse de l'espoir

Couple:

Rhadamanthe et Kanon principalement

Chapitre:

Chapitre. III

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilà j'ai décidé de vous conter comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Kanon-**C'est pas comme ça que papa et maman se sont rencontrés chérie...

**Karha-**Je sais maman mais j'aime bien innover.

**Rhadamanthe-**Et c'est cela qui fait ta personnalité ma biche.

**Karha-**Merci papa c'est trop gentil !

Résumé:

Un étudiant en art à l'université, un bel et mystérieux danseur, une rencontre. Vivez la belle et romantique histoire de deux inconnus dont le destin les à fait se croiser. Yaoi Lemon, (nulle en résumé je sais T_T).

…_..._

_Chapitre III_

Lorsque Kanon rentra chez lui, le soleil commençait à descendre, plongeant Athènes dans le crépuscule. La maison était assez grande, assez pour y vivre à deux du moins. Le danseur ferma la porte derrière lui et posa sa veste sur le porte manteau avant de rejoindre son frère dans le salon. Il le trouva assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder des photos. Il s'assit aux côtés de son double et l'embrassa sur la joue en déclarant joyeusement:

-Je suis rentré Saga.

-Je le vois bien. Rigola Saga en se tournant vers son frère. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien je dirai, la classe est sympa, le prof est marrant et je crois que je me suis déjà fait un ami.

-C'est bien alors.

Ils se sourirent, Kanon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère qui reprenait son analyse, regardant ce qu'il faisait. Des photos du ciel étoilé, Saga avait toujours adoré l'espace, chaque soir il observait les étoiles, il traçait les constellations, déterminait leur position...etc. Se calant un peu plus contre son ainé, Kanon demanda:

-Que dois-tu emmener au labo la prochaine fois ?

-Je devais photographier et analyser la nébuleuse d'Andromède.

-Et tu as fini ?

-Hier.

Nouveaux sourires. Saga passa un bras autour de la taille de son cadet et l'embrassa sur le front. Le sourire de Kanon s'élargit, le deuxième jumeau se dégagea et fila dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Cria-t-il.

-Je ne serai pas contre une omelette. Avec des lardons.

-Ça roule ! Je fais une salade de fruit en dessert ça va ?

-C'est parfais.

Kanon sortit donc un saladier du placard, des œufs et des lardons du frigo. Il cassa trois œufs au dessus du saladier en prenant soin de ne pas laisser tomber le moindre morceau de coquille dedans. Une fois cela fait, il prit une cuillère en bois dans un tiroir et remua pendant quelques minutes. Quand il fut sur que tout le blanc avait disparu il sortit une poêle et versa le contenu du saladier dedans puis, il y parsema les lardons. Enfin, il alluma un des plateaux du four ou il posa la poêle et remua délicatement avec la cuillère pendant que le plat chauffait.

-Saga !

-Oui ?

-Tu peux mettre la table s'il te plait ? C'est presque prêt et je peux pas quitter les fourneaux !

-Sir yes sir !

Saga arriva dans la cuisine et fonça directement sur le placard, dont il sortit deux assiettes, deux fourchettes et deux couteaux, il retourna dans le salon ou il posa le tout sur la longue table qui se trouvait un peu plus loin de la table basse et du canapé ou il était assis un instant plus tôt. Il retourna dans la cuisine pour prendre deux serviettes et deux verres. Il disposa le tout bien comme il fait et juste au moment ou il finit, Kanon arriva avec l'omelette qu'il coupa en deux et en mis un morceau dans chacune des deux assiettes. Il mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Saga raconta sa journée à Kanon.

-Lorsque je suis sorti pour aller faire développer mes photos, devine un peu qui j'ai croisé.

Kanon réfléchit un instant et finit par interroger son jumeau du regard qui lui répondit en souriant:

-Julian.

-Julian ? Attends...Julian Solo ?

-Oui.

-Oh la vache ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

-Il a prit la place de son père il y a quelques mois. Il dirige son entreprise d'un main de fer d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Par contre, il n'a pas des masse changer physiquement. Et il y a aussi une chose qui n'a pas changé.

-Et c'est ?

-Son humour.

Kanon étouffa un petit rire.

-Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, après lui avoir dit que tu te portais comme un charme je lui ai demandé si ça baignait chez lui. Il m'a répondu que non. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, et qu'est-ce qu'il m'a répondu cet idiot...

-Quoi ?

-Que ça ne pouvait pas baigner chez lui, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau.

Kanon éclata de rire. Ah la la...Julian avait toujours eu un humour bien à lui. Le cadet des jumeaux riait souvent de ses blagues contrairement à son frère qui lui les trouvait exaspérantes.

-Enfin...Poursuivit Saga. J'étais heureux de voir qu'il était en pleine forme. Et toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté.

-La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que la quasi totalité de la classe est tombé sous mon charme.

Saga leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en souriant. Kanon enchaina:

-Le prof, Monsieur Inferno, est assez gentil. Il m'a presque fait rire quand il a hésiter sur le temps restant pour terminer les tableau.

-Je vois. Et tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais fait un ami ?

-Si.

-Qui est-ce ?

-En fait, je l'ai plus précisément rencontré à la foire d'hier soir. Il s'appelle Rhadamanthe. Je l'ai trouvé gentil.

Saga sourit et termina son plat. Kanon se leva, ramassa les assiettes et partit vers la cuisine pour préparer le dessert. L'ainé sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, il se leva de table et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Il décrocha et sélectionne le numéro qui portai l'appellation «Shion». Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries. On décroche.

_-Allô ?_

Une voix d'enfant.

-Bonjour.

_-Qui est-à l'appareil ?_

-Je me nomme Saga. Shion est-il ici ?

_-Oui, bien sur._

-Pouvez-vous me le passez s'il vous plait ?

_-Oui, bien sur. Papa ! Un dénommé Saga pour toi !_

Deux secondes plus tard.

_-Allô, Saga ?_

-Bonsoir Shion.

_-Bonsoir, comment vas-tu ?_

-Très bien et toi ?

_-On fait aller._

-C'est ton fils qui a décroché ?

_-Oui, mon fils cadet Kiki. L'ainé n'est pas la, il est parti dormir chez un ami._

-Je vois.

_-Tu voulais quelque chose ?_

-Après m'avoir appelé ce matin pour le cours de dessin, tu m'as demandé de te rappeler un peu plus tard.

_-A oui, c'est vrai. En fait, j'ai un service à te demander._

-Encore ?

_-Kanon a payer sa dette envers moi en acceptant d'être le modèle du cours de dessin pendant que l'autre de rétablit. Maintenant, il est temps que tu paye TA dette envers moi._

-...

_-Je vois qu'on s'est compris. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, après nous sommes quitte. C'est simple, le professeur d'astronomie m'a demandé d'organiser une petite...comment dire...présentation pour sa classe. Vu que tu es assez calé sur le sujet je me suis dit que cela ne te dérangerait pas._

-Une présentation sur l'astronomie ? Mais pas de problème Shion.

_-Super, merci. Tu me sauves la vie._

-Bah, les amis c'est fait pour ça. Et ça aura lieu quand ?

_-...C'est la que ça va pas te faire plaisir..._

-Plait-il .

_-...C'est demain..._

-Pardon ?

_-Je suis désolé mais on m'a prévenu à la dernière minute aussi...ça ira ? Parce que sinon je peux essayer de convaincre le prof d'accepter de repousser un peu..._

-Attends, pour qui tu me prends la ? Tu me cherches ? D'ici demain matin tout sera prêt. Et puis, tu me connais, j'adore relever les défis.

-_Merci._

-Je t'en pris. Dis moi juste de quoi je dois parler.

_-Il faut que tu fasses une présentation sur les douze constellations du Zodiaque. Bélier, Taureau, Gémeaux...etc. Ça ira ?_

-Encore une fois pour qui me prends-tu ? C'est un surjet que j'ai traité il y a un sacré bout de temps maintenant.

_-Saga..._

-Oui ?

_-Tu es génial._

Saga sourit.

_-SHION ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ? ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD AU RESTO !_

_-J'arrive Dohko, je qui au téléphone avec Saga._

-Dohko est avec toi ?

_-Oui._

-Passes lui le bonjour de ma part.

_-Pas de soucis._

-Vous allez au restaurant ?

_-Oui, j'avais pas envie de faire la cuisine ce soir, alors on y va tous les trois._

-Bah, bonne soirée alors.

_-Merci Saga. Bonne soirée, au revoir._

-Au revoir Shion.

Saga raccrocha, Kanon revint avec deux bols de salades de fruits.

Après le dessert, Kanon monta dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche pendant que Saga regroupait tous ses dossiers sur le sujet à traiter pendant la conférence. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, Kanon défit le ruban que retenait ses cheveux, les laissant cascader le long de son dos, et ôta ses vêtements sans précipitation, révélant son corps bien proportionné, ses courbes gracieuses, les muscles fins de ses bras, de ses jambes et ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Il se regarda dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo ou il s'appuya, il s'observa un court instant, court...car il ne tarda pas à se sentir mal, prit d'un vertige, et de nausées. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la baignoire, de tirer le rideau et d'actionner l'eau. D'abord froide, parfait cela l'aida à reprendre pied. Elle devient ensuite chaude, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, lissa la longue chevelure avant de couper l'eau pour se shampooingner, et se savonner ensuite. Il ré-actionna le jet pour se rincer. Il coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila son pyjama, un tee-shirt à manche longue de couleur noir et un pantalon large de même couleur.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère pour le voir en train de fouiller dans tous les tiroirs de son bureau.

-Saga ?

L'ainé se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je dois donner une conférence à l'université, alors je réunis tous les papiers dont j'ai besoin.

-Quand ?

-Demain.

-Mais, c'est pas demain que tu dois aller déposer tes photos au labo ?

-Non, ça c'est après-demain.

-Ah. Tu comptes travailler toute la nuit ?

-Mais non, juste le temps de trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin et de tout mettre en ordre et c'est bon.

-D'accord. Bon bah moi, j'vais me coucher.

-Bonne nuit petit frère.

-Bonne nuit grand frère.

Kanon embrassa son frère sur la joue et s'en retourna vers sa chambre, il se glissa sous ses draps et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond, un sommeil sans rêve.

_A suivre_

NDA: voilà, une soirée chez les jumeaux, et je suis désolée pour l'attente mais en ce moment avec les épreuves de Bac je sais plus ou donner de la tête. Je ferais au mieux pour le combler. A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

_La danse de l'espoir_

Titre:

La danse de l'espoir

Couple:

Rhadamanthe et Kanon principalement

Chapitre:

Chapitre. IV

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilà j'ai décidé de vous conter comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Kanon-**C'est pas comme ça que papa et maman se sont rencontrés chérie...

**Karha-**Je sais maman mais j'aime bien innover.

**Rhadamanthe-**Et c'est cela qui fait ta personnalité ma biche.

**Karha-**Merci papa c'est trop gentil !

Résumé:

Un étudiant en art à l'université, un bel et mystérieux danseur, une rencontre. Vivez la belle et romantique histoire de deux inconnus dont le destin les à fait se croiser. Yaoi Lemon, (nulle en résumé je sais T_T).

…_..._

Chapitre IV

_«Kanon, _

_Je suis sorti donner la conférence dont je t'ai parlé hier, je ne rentrerai pas trop tard ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuné, il t'attend sur la table de la cuisine._

_Je t'aime, Saga.»_

Kanon sourit en buvant une gorgée de son café, depuis combien de temps Saga est-il sorti ? Il ne le savait pas, quand le cadet s'était levé, son ainé était déjà parti. Kanon posa le petit mot de son frère, et sa tasse afin de prendre un croissant qu'il mangea lentement. Qu'allait-il faire de sa journée ? Bonne question...Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir. Il se leva de sa chaise pour faire la vaisselle et monta dans sa chambre. Le jeune danseur s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit un moment...Saga n'était pas la...il pouvait peut être en profiter pour se défouler un peu. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se releva, remonta le bas de son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux et se dirigea vers la chaine hifi de sa chambre. Kanon regarda un instant ses CD, il fit attention d'en choisir un qui correspondait bien à son humeur d'aujourd'hui, c'est à dire calme. Il jeta son dévolu sur un disque de musique classique. Le jeune homme ferma les rideaux, inséra le disque dans le lecteur CD, et choisit la musique. Les premières notes de Clair de Lune de Debussy retentirent dans la pièce. Kanon se plaça au milieu de la salle, ferma les yeux et commença à bouger bras, jambes et bassin dans une somptueuse et majestueuse chorégraphie.

…_..._

Saga arriva devant l'université, portant un long manteau couleur noir ébène et tenant une serviette noir ténèbres avec un verrou en argent. Il attirait l'attention, toutes les têtes se retournaient à son passage, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se contentait d'avancer, le visage inexpressif, l'air hautain. Dans les couloirs, il croisa un groupe de trois étudiants. Une avait des cheveux noirs ébènes, un autre au long cheveux blancs dont la frange couvrait ses yeux et un avec de courts cheveux blonds. Saga passa à côté d'eux, le blond se figea et se retourna et murmura:

-Kanon ?

Saga s'arrêta et se retourna. Fixant le blond avec indifférence. Celui-ci sut tout de suite qu'il s'était trompé. Non, cet homme avait beau être la copie conforme de Kanon, il n'avait pas la même douceur dans son regard. Celui du cadet était brillant, innocent, pur, doux, sage et espiègle. L'ainé au contraire avait un regard doux mais beaucoup trop sérieux au goût du blond. Saga répondit:

-Je suis désolé, mais il y a erreur sur la personne.

-Euh...excusez-moi. Je...

Saga lui sourit en disant:

-Ce n'est rien, on a l'habitude Kanon et moi.

Le blond soupira de soulagement.

-Mais...dites-moi...Vous ne seriez pas...Rhadamanthe ?

-Ah, oui, c'est moi.

Nouveau sourire.

-Kanon m'a parlé de vous.

-Ah.

-Rhad ! Dépêches, on va être en retard ! Cria l'étudiant aux cheveux blancs.

-Oui j'arrive !

-Pardon de vous avoir mis en retard. S'excusa Saga en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est rien...euh...

-Saga, Saga Gémini.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

-De même. Bon, désolé mais il faut que j'y aille.

-Moi aussi. Passez le bonjour à Kanon de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Sur ce, Rhadamanthe partit rejoindre ses amis. Saga eut un sourire en coin. Kanon avait l'air de s'être trouvé un bien charmant compagnon. L'astronome regarda sa montre et vit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait arriver à l'heure au rendez-vous. Il continua donc sa marche le long du couloir.

…_..._

-Professeur Aioros on peut savoir ce qu'on attend ?

Aioros regarda la jeune fille qui venait de poser la question. Il soupira et secouant la tête, faisant bouger les boucles de ses courts cheveux châtains foncés entourés par un bandeau rouge. Puis, il planta son regard couleur chocolat dans celui de l'étudiante.

-Nous attendons l'arrivée d'un expert sur le sujet que je voudrai traiter avec vous aujourd'hui. Et je préfère vous prévenir, le prochain qui pose cette question, car cela fait la quatrième fois que j'y réponds, je lui donne deux heures de colle et 300 lignes à faire pour le prochain cours.

Clair, net et précis. L'amphithéâtre devint silencieux. Aioros poussa un soupir de soulagement. Trois coups contre la porte, il se tourna.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit. Saga entra. Aioros resta bouche bée. Il resta les yeux grands ouvert, à fixer le visage de l'ainé des jumeaux. Il aurait pu rester comme ça longtemps...si Saga n'avait pas commencer à lui parler.

-Bonjour, c'est bien ici la classe de Mr. Leon ?

Aioros sursauta, les joues un peu rouge. Il inspira avant d'offrir un charmant sourire à Saga et de déclarer:

-C'est bien ça. Et vous, vous devez être Saga Gémini.

-Euh...oui, c'est cela...

Saga avait violemment rougis à la vue de ce magnifique sourire. Le visage d'Aioros était totalement transformé ainsi, doux, tendre, bienveillant...beau, tout simplement. L'ainé des jumeaux détourna les yeux.

-Bon. Continua Aioros. Et si on commençait ?

-Bien sur.

Saga, ayant retrouvé un teint normal, se tourna vers la salle qui l'observait la bave aux lèvres. L'ainé soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il demanda à Aioros s'il y avait un projecteur dans l'amphithéâtre, celui-ci alla le chercher. L'astronome en profita pour ôter son manteau et le poser sur une chaise qui trainait par la. Puis, il fouilla dans sa serviette pour en sortir un CD qu'il inséra dans le projecteur. Une photo de la constellation du Bélier apparut, la conférence pouvait commencer.

…_..._

-Do...Dohko, arrêtes ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !

-Mais si ! Y a personne, c'est donc bien le moment, aller détends-toi Shion.

Dohko venait de venir à bout de la chemise de son amant, Shion avait beau essayé de le repousser rien à faire. Le Chinois avait fermé la porte du bureau du directeur à clé et il était bien décidé à le détourner de ses papiers l'espace de quelques heures. Alors que Dohko retraçait le contour des abdominaux de Shion de sa langue, le téléphone sonna. Le directeur décrocha mais son amant ne s'arrêta pas.

-Allô ? Fit Shion en essayant de contenir ses gémissements.

_-Allô, papa ?_

-Mü ?

_-Oui._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_-Je t'appelle pour te dire que je mange avec Shura et les autres donc ne t'étonnes pas de ne pas me voir arriver._

-D'accord...ah !

Shion plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Dohko venait d'effleurer son entre jambes. Le directeur le regarda et le vit sourire malicieusement. Le Chinois ouvrit le pantalon, Shion écarquilla les yeux et avant qu'il est pu faire quoi que ce soit, Dohko l'engloutit en entier. Le tibétain étouffa un cri avec sa main.

_-Papa ? Ça va pas ?_

-Si, si ! Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas !

_-Tu es sur ? Ta voix est bizarre._

-Je t'assure que ça va ! Mmph !

_-Papa ?_

-Désolé Mü, j'ai du travaille ! A ce soir !

_-Mais qu'est-ce que..._

Shion raccrocha au nez de son fils ainé...juste à temps, car dans la seconde qui suivit, il se répandit dans la bouche de son amant dans un cri qu'il n'avait pu retenir cette fois. Le directeur se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais accepter que Dohko vienne lui tenir compagnie pendant ses heures de travail.

…_..._

-Voila, je vous ai tout dis, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Saga ralluma la lumière. Et retourna près du bureau ou était assis Aioros. Celui-ci le regardait en souriant, il avait été très impressionné par son professionnalisme et la façon qu'il avait de rendre chacune de ses paroles vivantes. On avait vraiment l'impression de voyager dans l'espace en l'écoutant. L'ainé des jumeaux attendait qu'on lui pose une question. Un étudiant demanda:

-Monsieur, pouvez-vous répéter comme se nomme le cœur de la constellation du Scorpion s'il vous plait ?

-L'étoile se nomme Antarès, elle se trouve au centre de la constellation. Elle est très facile à repérer, il s'agit de la plus grosse étoile.

-Merci.

-Je vous en pris. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un groupe d'étudiante s'entreregardèrent, sourirent et une demanda:

-Monsieur...

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes marié ?

Aioros s'indigna. Saga tiqua. Même s'il s'y attendait, la question le choqua un peu.

-Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que vous me posiez des question sur mon intervention. Déclara l'ainé en souriant. Mais, non, je ne suis pas marié.

-Vous avez une petite-amie ?

-Non plus. Je suis célibataire à 100%.

-Bizarre...vous êtes plus que charmant pourtant...

Saga sentit ses joues se colorée un peu. Aioros jugea bon d'intervenir.

-C'est la fin du cours, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires.

Saga le remercia d'un regard. Pendant que les étudiants rangeaient leur effets personnels, l'ainé remit tous ses dossiers dans sa serviette, salua l'ensemble de la salle, ainsi que le professeur et partit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Saga, attendez !

Il se retourna et vit Aioros courir vers lui.

-Tenez, vous avez oublié ça en sortant.

Son manteau. Quel idiot il était. Il la prit et la remit.

-Merci, j'avais complètement oublié.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis. Et, désolé pour la classe, il y a des jours ou on ne les contrôle pas du tout.

-Ce n'est rien, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils aient cette réaction.

Ils se sourirent, un silence agréable s'installa pendant un court instant.

-Bon, excusez-moi de vous faussez compagnie, mais il faut que je rentre sinon mon frère va me tirer les oreilles je le sens.

-Je comprends. Moi aussi, il faut que j'aille rejoindre mon frère, donc je comprends.

-Bon, et bien au revoir Aioros.

-Au revoir Saga.

Un signe de la main, un sourire et ils se séparèrent.

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

_La danse de l'espoir_

Titre:

La danse de l'espoir

Couple:

Rhadamanthe et Kanon principalement

Chapitre:

Chapitre. V

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilà j'ai décidé de vous conter comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Kanon-**C'est pas comme ça que papa et maman se sont rencontrés chérie...

**Karha-**Je sais maman mais j'aime bien innover.

**Rhadamanthe-**Et c'est cela qui fait ta personnalité ma biche.

**Karha-**Merci papa c'est trop gentil !

Résumé:

Un étudiant en art à l'université, un bel et mystérieux danseur, une rencontre. Vivez la belle et romantique histoire de deux inconnus dont le destin les à fait se croiser. Yaoi Lemon, (nulle en résumé je sais T_T).

…_..._

Chapitre V

NDA: J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration !

La première chose que Saga vit en entrant dans la chambre de son frère, se fut celui-ci en train de se déhancher comme jamais. Accompagné par un petit air de musique classique, Kanon flottait comme un papillon, un immense sourire gravé sur les lèvres. L'ainé eut un sourire en coin, il s'approcha sans faire de bruit, se plaça dans le dos de son frère, lui prit la main et lui fit faire un petit tour sur lui-même, surprenant le cadet. Celui-ci se dégagea et éteignit la chaine hifi. Il regarda son frère qui souriait toujours en coin.

-Sa...Saga...euh je...Balbutia Kanon en rougissant.

Saga eut un petit rire.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte. Tu aimes danser, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherai. Comme toi tu ne m'empêches pas d'aller regarder les étoiles tous les soirs.

-C'est que en fait...avec ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le...enfin tu vois...j'avais peur que tu ne t'énerves si tu me voyais...

-Pour la centième fois, je te répète que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Soupira Saga.

L'ainé prit son frère dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Le cadet se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son jumeau. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant de se séparer, sans pour autant se lâcher les mains. A peine deux minutes plus tard, l'estomac de Saga se manifesta, celui ci grogna pendant que Kanon se tordait de rire. Ils allèrent ensemble dans la cuisine afin de se préparer quelques choses à manger.

Ils étaient samedi, cet après midi, c'était le week-end pour tout le monde. Sauf Kanon qui devait aller travailler le soir, cela le faisait grogner mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout en mangeant, Saga raconta sa matinée à son frère, ce que l'ainé ne remarquait pas c'était que le professeur Aioros occupait la moitié de la conversation et le simple fait de parler de lui faisait briller ses yeux. Le cadet souriait mais ne faisait aucune remarque, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de gêner son grand frère adoré en lui mettant ses quatre vérités en face. La journée passa à vitesse grand V et Kanon clamait qu'il refusait d'aller bosser aujourd'hui, Saga dut presque se battre avec lui pour le faire sortir, c'est pas comme si il avait le choix. Finalement, le jeune danseur se décida et sortit. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, il marchait en arborant la même tête qu'il faisait quand il se rendait au bar...à savoir les sourcils froncés et les mâchoires crispées. Si seulement...si seulement cet incident n'avait pas eu lieu...il n'en serait pas la aujourd'hui. Il secoua la tête...il ne voulait pas y penser. Arrivant devant le bar, il soupira et entra.

Il se changea dans les vestiaires et alla prendre son service...et cela se passa...presque comme d'habitude. En effet, comme à chaque fois, il prenait les commandes, revenait avec, se faisait draguer par la moitié de la salle, défendait les autres serveurs qui manquaient de se faire peloter. Puis soudain...son regard se posa sur une table, ou trois personnes venait de s'assoir. Il ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant Rhadamanthe...qui semblait faire la tête à la vue de ses mains dans ses poches, de ses sourcils froncés et de son visage fermé. Il s'approcha et demanda:

-Bonsoir, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Reconnaissant la voix, le peintre sursauta et releva la tête en disant:

-Kanon ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je travaille la. Répondit le serveur en haussant les épaules.

-Dans...ce bar pourri ?

-Hélas...mais s'il est pourri pourquoi t'es la ?

-Demande aux deux zigotos à côté de moi...

-Mais faut bien que tu sortes un peu ! S'indigna Minos.

-Je te rappelle que tu m'avais promis de me laisser tranquille...Grommela le blond.

-La prochaine fois...

Kanon sourit et prit la commande. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un café pour Rhadamanthe, une bière pour Minos et café pour Eaque. Vu que c'était sa pause, le serveur resta discuter un peu. L'anglais en profita pour lui présenter ses amis.

-Alors tu travailles ici ? Demanda Minos.

-Hélas...Marmonna Kanon.

-Ça ne te plait pas ici ? Demanda Eaque, doucement.

-Pas le moindre du monde...je préfèrerai cent fois être ailleurs...

-Pourquoi tu fais pas un truc en rapport avec la danse ? Demanda Rhadamanthe en buvant son café.

-J'aimerai beaucoup...mais...ce n'est plus possible...depuis l'incident rien n'est plus possible. Répondit le cadet des jumeaux d'un ton mélancolique.

-Quel incident ?

-Oh, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour l'instant...désolé.

Rhadamanthe lui fit signe comme quoi ce n'était pas grave. Kanon sourit et retourna travailler, sa pause étant finie. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas c'était que quelqu'un le regardait les sourcils froncés et les mâchoires crispées.

…_..._

Un mois passa...durant lequel Kanon allait poser pour le cour de peinture, le jour ou les résultat du concours étaient arrivés et qu'il avait vu que la peinture gagnante n'était autre qu'un portrait de lui en train de danser à la foire, il avait rougis comme une pivoine, tant il se sentait touché, pendant que Rhadamanthe se grattait l'arrière en souriant bêtement, Saga se rendait de temps en temps à l'université afin d'aider Aioros à faire son cour, l'astronome l'avait tellement épaté qu'il lui demandait parfois de l'aide afin d'intéresser un peu ses élèves. Rhadamanthe était devenu très ami avec le jeune danseur. Minos s'inquiétait pour Eaque qui semblait chaque semaine déprimer un peu plus. Milo avait officiellement annoncé qu'il sortait avec Milo. Et ce jour la Shura...fit une rencontre qui bouleversa sa vie.

Son dernier cour, escrime, venait de se terminer, il passait par l'arrière cour comme à son habitude pour sortir de l'établissement. Néanmoins quelque chose attira son attention...il y avait de la lumière dans le gymnase réservé au cour de patinage artistique...c'était rare. Vaincu par sa curiosité, il entra sans faire de bruit. Il y avait des gradins et au centre une patinoire de taille moyenne. Elle était illuminée. Haussant un sourcil, Shura s'avança vers la piste puis il entendit une musique retentir, ayant peur de se faire attraper il se cacha derrière les gradins et observa. L'espagnol vit quelqu'un entrer au centre de la patinoire, cette personne était de dos donc il se voyait rien à part une longue chevelure verte d'eau et incroyablement lisse. Puis, la personne se mit à patiner, sa silhouette était fine, il était vêtu d'un ensemble blanc, une tunique longue jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, sans manches, un pantalon blanc moulant assorti à ses patins blancs. Puis la personne fit face...Shura eut le souffle coupé, par tous les dieux ce que ce jeune homme était beau. Un visage fin, pale, encadré par deux longues mèches vertes, un nez droit, des yeux de saphir...il était tout simplement...à tomber. L'étudiant en escrime regarda le jeune patineur avec un sourire, il était doué, ses mouvements étaient harmonieux, souples et gracieux. Il semblait vivre sur la glace, on aurait dit que cet élément et la personne ne faisait qu'un. Shura sortit un peu de sa cachette pour mieux observer, le jeune patineur ne le remarqua pas et continua sa chorégraphie. Puis, il sauta dans les airs en tourbillonnant, faisant voler ses cheveux, il attérit sur un pied en glissant. Un tour sur lui même et il s'arrêta au milieu de la piste, en même temps que la musique. Sans le vouloir Shura était complètement sorti et s'était approché du bord de la patinoire. Le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut l'espagnol. Il sembla paniquer un peu et voulut patiner jusqu'à la sortie quand le bruit de deux mains qui applaudissent se fit entendre. Il se tourna et vit le jeune homme applaudir en souriant.

-Magnifique...c'était magnifique.

Le patineur ne répondit rien, il se contentait de le détailler...c'était qu'il était plutôt mignon...avec ses courts cheveux noirs ébènes et ses yeux bleus nuit. Timidement, il patina, marcha presque, jusqu'au bord de la piste. Shura lui sourit et déclara:

-C'est la première fois que je te vois. Tu es nouveau ici ?

-N...non c'est juste que...je suis plutôt discret donc...

-Je vois. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Mon professeur m'a donné la permission de patiner à ma guise ce soir...alors j'en ai profité...

-D'accord, en tout cas tu es très doué, tu pourrais faire de la compétition.

-C'est...ce que je compte faire...quand j'aurai terminé mes études.

-Moi aussi c'est ce que je compte faire, sauf que moi c'est de l'escrime.

-Je vois...deux sportifs...

Shura se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de la tendre au jeune homme en disant:

-Je m'appelle Shura Calibur. Et toi ?

Le garçon regarda sa main avant de glisser la sienne plus tremblante dedans et de la serrer, Shura frissonna, ses doigts étaient froids, aussi froid que de la glace.

-Enchanté Shura...moi c'est Camus Aurore.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance Camus.

-Excuse moi mais il faut que j'aille me changer.

-Je peux t'attendre à la sortie ?

-...Si tu veux.

Camus partit et Shura sortit du gymnase. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le patineur en sortit aussi, vêtu d'un jean bleu, et d'un manteau rouge tombant jusqu'à ses genoux, autour de son cou une écharpe blanche. Son sac de sport sur son épaule et sa serviette de cour dans sa main. Il marchèrent un long moment sans rien dire mais Shura se décida à rendre ce garçon un peu moins timide.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu patines ?

-J'ai commencé à l'âge de six ans, j'ai toujours aimé ça.

-Je vois, moi aussi j'ai toujours aimé l'escrime.

-Mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'en fasse disant que ce n'était un sport digne d'un homme mais...j'aimais tellement ça que j'ai désobéi...une grande première chez moi.

-Je comprends. Et tu as quel âge la ?

-Vingt et un ans et toi ?

-Vingt quatre. Et tu habites ou ?

-Pas loin de la bibliothèque.

-Tu dois quand même prendre le bus pour venir...

-Oui, mais c'est pas un problème. Mais dis moi...tu n'es pas grec si j'en crois ton accent...

-Non, je suis espagnol, et toi ?

-Français. Bon, voilà mon arrêt...Et bien, au revoir.

-On va se revoir ?

-...Euh...oui bien sur...

-Viens déjeuner avec moi demain si t'as rien à faire.

-D'accord.

Le bus arriva, Shura regarda Camus monter dedans, il le vit par le fenêtre et lui fit un signe de main...qui lui fut rendu par le français et...joint en plus d'un petit sourire timide. L'espagnol sentit son cœur battre plus fort à cette vision...ce qu'il était beau quand il souriait. Et tout en regardant le bus s'éloigner...il comprit qu'il venait d'avoir le coup de foudre.

_**A suivre**_


	6. Chapter 6

_La danse de l'espoir_

Titre:

La danse de l'espoir

Couple:

Rhadamanthe et Kanon principalement

Chapitre:

Chapitre. VI

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilà j'ai décidé de vous conter comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Kanon-**C'est pas comme ça que papa et maman se sont rencontrés chérie...

**Karha-**Je sais maman mais j'aime bien innover.

**Rhadamanthe-**Et c'est cela qui fait ta personnalité ma biche.

**Karha-**Merci papa c'est trop gentil !

Résumé:

Un étudiant en art à l'université, un bel et mystérieux danseur, une rencontre. Vivez la belle et romantique histoire de deux inconnus dont le destin les à fait se croiser. Yaoi Lemon, (nulle en résumé je sais T_T).

…_..._

Chapitre VI

Cette nuit la, Kanon travaillait dans son bar comme d'habitude, le sourire aux lèvres...même s'il était faux bien sur. Il détestait son boulot. Poussant un profond soupir, il nettoya une table qui venait de se libérer. Il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant quelqu'un crier, il leva la tête et vit dans un coin un client apparemment ivre qui venait de plaquer son collègue Sorrento sur la table et qui essayait maintenant de le...le grec grogna en lâchant son torchon, la ça allait trop loin, il attrapa l'homme par le col et le cogna au visage en criant:

-Monsieur, il est interdit de touché le personnel !

Le client voulut lui retourner son coup mais un coup de pied dans le ventre l'en empêcha, une fois l'homme à terre, Kanon se tourna vers son ami pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Visiblement oui, juste un peu secouer. Le patron arriva juste à ce moment la et voyant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il hurla au danseur de le suivre dans son bureau. Une bonne heure plus tard, Kanon était dans le vestiaire pour se rhabiller, Sorrento vint à sa rencontre.

-Kanon ! Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure.

-De rien.

-Le patron ne t'a pas trop...

-Non, il a été clément.

-Tant mieux.

-Bon...et bien, je te dis adieu Sorrento, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir connu et fais attention à toi à l'avenir.

Kanon partit...quand Sorrento comprit le sens de ses mots, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Le danseur marcha jusqu'à chez lui les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée...il arriva, ouvrit la porte et vit son frère assit sur le canapé, quand Saga le vit, il se leva, un sourcil haussé et demanda:

-Kanon ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu rentres tôt dis donc.

-...Je suis désolé Saga.

-Pourquoi ?

Kanon lui fit un pauvre sourire et déclara:

-J'ai été viré.

Saga ouvrit de grands yeux et s'avança pour prendre son frère dans ses bras. Kanon rendit son étreinte à son ainé, il ne pleura pas, il était heureux de ne plus avoir à retourner dans ce bar immonde...le seul truc qui le chagrinait c'était le fait que maintenant, son frère allait se retrouver seul pour les nourrir tous les deux, même s'il gagnait assez d'argent au laboratoire cela gênait beaucoup le cadet...poussant un profond soupir, il se dit qu'il allait devoir se trouver du travail rapidement.

Le lendemain, Kanon se dirigea vers l'université, étant vendredi, il devait aller poser pour le cour de dessin. Lorsqu'il arriva, il croisa Milo qui tenait Mü par la taille, il alla saluer ses amis et discuta un peu avec eux. Peu après, il aperçut Shura qui semblait flirter avec un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts d'eau, le garçon en question rougissait un peu mais écoutait ce que lui disait l'espagnol avec intérêt. Kanon décida de les laisser seuls, c'était rare de voir l'étudiant en escrime faire les yeux doux à quelqu'un. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de peinture et entra, il vit Hadès appuyé sur son bureau, l'air rêveur, une photo à la main...il souriait.

-Mr. Inferno ?

Hadès sursauta et rangea la photo dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers son modèle en souriant, il le salua et ils discutèrent en attendant l'arrivée des élèves. Quand ceux-ci entrèrent dans la salle, le professeur se leva et demanda à Kanon d'aller près de la fenêtre, de poser une main dessus, et de regarder dehors jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé, le danseur s'exécuta. Juste avant, il croisa le regard de Rhadamanthe et lui sourit. Pendant que le blond devait regarder le modèle pour ne pas manquer la moindre partie de ce tableau magnifique, il en profitait pour dévorer Kanon des yeux, cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils se connaissaient et l'anglais devait reconnaître que...qu'il avait un petit faible pour le cadet des jumeaux...si beau, si gentil, si pur...il était tombé sous le charme fou du grec. Mais...en regardant bien son visage, Rhadamanthe aperçut un trouble dans son regard, quelque chose le perturbait...l'anglais décida d'aller le voir à la fin de l'heure pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves posèrent leurs pinceaux et Kanon quitta la fenêtre.

-Kanon ?

Le grec se retourna et sourit à son ami.

-Oui Rhadamanthe ?

-Tu veux venir boire quelque chose avec moi ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et Minos et Eaque doivent rester seuls aujourd'hui.

-Et bien...d'accord.

Les deux amis se sourirent et sortirent ensemble de la salle.

Pendant ce temps, Minos et Eaque rangeait leurs affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle quand la prof appela le norvégien qui vint la voir. Le Népalais sortit pour attendre son ami dehors...ami...voila tout ce qu'il était...mais...il aurait aimé être tellement plus pour Minos...car oui, il l'aimait...passionnément...et il souffrait de devoir garder tout ça pour lui...et ce qui était encore plus insupportable c'était de voir leur prof Pandore lui tourner autour sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit...mais s'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait déjà tuée depuis longtemps. Poussant un petit soupir, Eaque regarda dans la salle et observa...Minos semblait être figé, Pandore elle souriait...puis, profitant qu'il ne réagisse pas, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux blancs et l'embrassa...Le brun sentit son cœur se déchirer. Le norvégien se tourna vers la porte et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Eaque...Eaque qui pleurait silencieusement. Le népalais se mordit la lèvre et s'enfuit en courant. Minos se tourna vers sa prof et la gifla avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son ami...qui ne l'était pas vraiment...non il était bien plus que ça et depuis longtemps déjà...

Arrivée dans l'arrière cour, il réussit à rattraper Eaque qui courrait toujours en pleurant. Il l'attrapa par le poignet le serra dans ses bras.

-Eaque reste la !

-Non ! Toi retournes auprès de ta Pandore !

-Je n'aime pas Pandore !

-Je t'ai vu l'embrasser !

-C'était elle, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, j'ai été choqué et elle en a profité ! Mais moi, ce n'est pas elle que j'aime...

Eaque cessa de se débattre et leva son regard larmoyant vers son ami. Minos le regarda un instant...il était si attendrissant comme ça...ne se maitrisant plus, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Le népalais écarquilla les yeux, s'il s'était attendu à ça ! Il tenta de le repousser mais il finit par succomber et répondit doucement au baiser. Il se séparèrent:

-Minos...pourquoi...

-C'est toi que j'aime Eaque.

Eaque sursauta et voulut s'écarter mais leurs pendentifs s'étaient mélangés et ne semblaient pas vouloir se démêler. Minos sourit et reprit son ami dans ses bras. Le brun finit par sourire et rendre son étreinte au norvégien...

-Minos...je t'aime aussi.

Pendant ce temps, Kanon et Rhadamanthe étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, buvant chacun un thé. Ils ne parlaient pas...du moins jusqu'à ce que Kanon dise:

-Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi aujourd'hui...c'est ça ?

-Oui...Répondit l'anglais.

-C'est simple...j'ai été renvoyé de mon travail. Pour avoir sauver un camarade d'un client ivre qui voulait le violer.

La, Rhadamanthe était sur le cul...attendez...il s'était fait viré pour avoir sauver un collègue ? Mais c'était injuste !

-J'ai plus qu'à me trouver un autre travail...Marmonna le cadet des jumeaux.

-Quelque chose en rapport avec la danse.

-J'aimerai bien...mais ce n'est pas possible...

-Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Kanon soupira un peu...il ne voulait pas en parler...mais il avant confiance en Rhadamanthe...il pouvait donc lui dire sans crainte qu'il se moque.

-Avant, j'étais danseur étoile dans un grand théâtre de cette ville. J'ai fait de nombreux ballets, en plus d'aimer ce que je faisais, j'avais un logement de fonction que je partageais avec mon frère dans le théâtre, et le salaire bien que maigre nous permettait de vivre comme il fallait. Un soir...il y a eut un incident.

-Un incident ?

-Un soir, je devais jouer le prince du Lac des Cygnes. Saga et moi venions d'avoir vingt et un ans. Tout ce passait bien, Saga avait décroché son premier contrat avec un laboratoire qui voulait qu'il prenne des photos de la voute céleste. Il ne recevait son premier cachet qu'à la fin de la semaine...le prix variait suivant le fait que les clichés soient bons ou non. Donc, je dansais, comme d'habitude, mon frère était au premier rang et me regardais en souriant...mais...celui qui s'occupait des décors à fait une erreur...

-Une erreur ?

-Il n'avais pas fixer une planche comme il fallait alors...pendant que je dansais...j'ai trébuché dessus...et je suis tombé de la scène.

Rhadamanthe ouvrit de grands yeux, le jumeau continua son récit:

-Je me suis cogné la tête sur le rebord donc je saignais beaucoup et en plus je me suis cassé la jambe droite en tombant. Saga m'a raconté la suite parce que moi j'avais perdu conscience. Nous n'avions pas assez d'argent pour me placer à l'hôpital mais j'avais besoin de soin immédiats. C'est Shion, un ami de mon frère qui était aussi présent à la représentation, qui a payé mes soins...si je suis encore en vie c'est grâce à lui.

-Notre directeur ?

-Oui. Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital...j'avais mal à la tête, Saga et Shion étaient la.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que tu ne peux plus danser.

-J'y viens. Peu après mon réveil, mon patron est venu me voir pour me dire qu'à cause de ma maladresse le théâtre avait perdu deux étoiles. Une parce que la représentation avait été un désastre, deux parce qu'à cause de cette erreur j'aurais pu mourir. J'ai donc été renvoyé...et on nous a reprit le logement de fonction. Pas nos affaires vu qu'elles étaient à nous mais...nous n'avions plus de maison...encore une fois c'est Shion qui nous a aidé, il nous a offert un petit studio en attendant qu'on gagne assez pour avoir notre propre chez nous. Nous avions moi et mon frère, une dette envers lui. Je l'ai remboursée en acceptant d'être le modèle de ta classe, Saga à remboursée la sienne en acceptant d'aider le prof d'astronomie. Une fois guéri, j'ai voulu trouver un autre théâtre ou danser mais la rumeur s'était répandue...et on ne m'a laissé entré nul part. Voilà comment j'en ai été rendu à être serveur dans un bar.

Rhadamanthe ne disait rien, il était choqué...ce n'était pas de la faute de Kanon ce qu'il s'était passé ! On n'avait pas le droit de le mettre à la porte ! Cela mettait l'étudiant en art hors de lui...il aurait voulu aider son ami mais...comment ? Puis, il eut une illumination, il sourit, paya et demanda à Kanon de le suivre. Le danseur haussa un sourcil mais accepta. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide vers un endroit non loin de l'université. Le grec ouvrit de grands yeux...un studio de danse ?

-Rhadamanthe ?

-Suis moi.

Ils entrèrent, c'était plutôt spacieux. A un moment, Rhadamanthe toqua à une porte, qui semblait mener au bureau du directeur. Ils entrèrent et virent un homme grand et musclé, au cheveux châtains. L'homme releva la tête et sourit en voyant l'étudiant.

-Rhadamanthe, il y avait longtemps.

-Bonjour Aldébaran. Kanon je te présente Aldébaran, le directeur de ce studio, Aldé, voici Kanon, un ami danseur.

-Enchanté Kanon, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Et bien, j'aimerai savoir si tu n'avais pas un poste d'enseignant pour lui ici.

Kanon écarquilla les yeux...qu'est ce que...Rhadamanthe alla parler avec le directeur qui ne disait rien et gardait les sourcils froncés. A un moment, il sourit et se tourna vers Kanon.

-Jeune homme. D'après Rhadamanthe vous êtes un danseur très qualifié, j'aimerai vérifier cela en vous confiant une classe.

-Mais...mais...

-Si vous ne voulez pas je ne vous forcerai pas.

-Je...je...mmmh...d'accord. Pourquoi pas ?

-Très bien, en fait j'ai des problèmes avec cette classe, ils passent leurs temps à grogner sur les prof que je leur donne. Ils disent qu'ils ne sont pas qualifiés ou qu'ils passent leur temps à les tripoter. Voulez-vous faire un essai ?

-D'accord.

Kanon suivit Aldébaran jusqu'à une salle ou on pouvait entendre des adolescents grogner sans cesse. Ils entrèrent, ils étaient cinq. Une jeune fille au piano et quatre garçons tous vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un jogging, mais de couleur différente. Un garçon habillé en vert avec de long cheveux noir, un blond habillé en bleu, un brun habillé en rouge et un aux cheveux verts et aux air androgyne habillé en rose. Les élèves se tournèrent vers le directeur.

-Les enfants, je vous présente Kanon, il va tenter de vous enseigner quelques pas aujourd'hui. Alors soyez gentil s'il vous plait.

Kanon s'approcha et leur sourit. Il se sentait un peu nerveux mais il devait être fort, c'était peut être la chance de sa vie. Un à un les élèves se présentèrent.

-Je suis Shiryu Dragon.

-Hyoga Aurore.

-Seiya Pegasus.

-Shun Andronix. La bas au piano, c'est Saori Kido.

-Bien. Déclara Kanon. Moi c'est Kanon Gémini. Et bien...je vous propose de commencer tout de suite.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et se mirent au travail. Chacun exécutait un pas de danse qu'ils avaient besoin de travailler. Kanon les regardait...Shun ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, Seiya c'était pas tout ça mais bon rien à dire pour l'instant...il regarda Shiryu et grimaça. Il semblait vouloir faire des battements de jambes mais...

-Mr. Dragon, votre jambe est pliée.

Shiryu tiqua. Ce jeune homme était bien poli pour le vouvoyer et l'appeler par son nom de famille. Kanon s'approcha et se mit derrière son élève.

-Essayez de tendre votre jambes en la levant pour voir.

Shiryu essaya et...tomba en arrière, Kanon le rattrapa juste à temps. Hyoga grogna, inquiet pour son compagnon. Mais...leur nouveau prof ne faisait rien de déplacer...il lui parla:

-N'essayez pas de monter votre jambe si haut, sinon vous perdrez forcement l'équilibre en la tendant, recommencez en la gardant lever jusqu'à la hauteur de votre nombril.

Le garçon fit comme Kanon avait dit et...il réussit. Il regarda son prof en souriant et le remerciant, le danseur sourit et retourna surveiller les autres. Il vit Hyoga perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Il s'approcha.

-Qui a-t-il Mr. Aurore ?

-J'essaie de faire le pas du cygne mais à chaque fois je tombe...Répondit Hyoga en se relevant.

Kanon lui demanda de lui montrer. Après avoir failli encore tomber, le danseur comprit le problème. Il exécuta le pas à la perfection, battant des bras comme un cygne, remontant sa jambe le long de l'autre en parfait équilibre, avant de la reposer à terre.

-Vous voyez, lorsque vous montez votre jambe, il faut la faire glisser doucement sur l'autre afin de la stabiliser, et non pas la monter directement. Faite un essai pour voir.

Hyoga fit comme dit et...réussit son coup à la perfection, il cria de joie, cela faisait des semaines qu'il essayait de faire ce pas. Quand le cour fut fini, les élèves supplièrent leur directeur de prendre Kanon comme enseignant à plein temps...Aldébaran sourit, lui aussi avait été impressionné par le danseur...qui pouvait déjà considéré son poste comme acquis.

Kanon et Rhadamanthe sortirent, en même temps que Shun qui s'enfuit en courant en disant qu'il avait rendez-vous quelque part et que c'était urgent, et, ni tenant plus, le grec se jeta dans les bras de son ami, serrant sa chemise de toutes ses forces entre ses mains, sa tête dans sa poitrine. L'anglais fut surpris mais finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

-Merci Rhadamanthe...merci...je...je ne sais que dire...

-Alors ne dis rien. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider.

-Je suis si heureux...

-C'est le principal. Kanon ?

-Oui ? Demanda le jumeau en s'écartant.

-Tu veux venir chez moi un peu ? J'ai pas eu le temps de te faire visiter depuis qu'on se connait.

-D'accord.

Ils se rendirent ensemble chez l'étudiant. Une fois sur place, Rhadamanthe laissa Kanon le temps d'aller au petit endroit. Le danseur regarda un peu partout et monta à l'étage, il sourit en regardant tous les tableaux accrochés dans le couloir...tous signés «Rhadamanthe Whyvern». Y avait pas a dire, son ami était un véritable artiste. Il passa devant ce qui semblait être la chambre du peintre. Puis devant une porte fermée qui l'intrigua un peu. Il posa sa main sur la poignet mais une autre main se plaqua sur le bois de la porte. Kanon sursauta et se tourna vers son ami.

-Désolé...j'étais curieux et...Balbutia le danseur devant le regard noir de son ami.

-Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce.

-Je comprend...je suis désolé.

Kanon voulut s'éloigner mais Rhadamanthe ouvrit lui même la porte en disant:

-Mais je veux bien faire une exception pour toi, aller viens.

Kanon hésita mais finit par entrer. Il ouvrit de grand yeux. Il se trouvait dans...l'atelier de son ami. Un chevalet au centre, avec un tabouret et une petite commode comportant des pinceaux et des pots de peinture, des toiles terminés au sol, d'autre encore vierge, les étagères étaient remplies de pinceaux et de pots de peinture de toutes les couleurs. Le danseur s'agenouilla et regarda les toiles terminées...elles étaient toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Rhadamanthe s'assit à ses côtés et observa en souriant son regard brillant. Il semblait émerveillé devant ses œuvres. Le grec posa son regard sur une toile...il eut un coup de cœur, une falaise, avec des ruines qui devaient être un temple autrefois, devant la mer bleu et brillante sous le soleil.

-C'est une peinture que j'ai faite il y a trois ans. Commença Rhadamanthe. Elle représente les ruines du temple de Poséidon, sur le Cap Sounion.

-Elle est magnifique.

-...Tu la veux ?

-Comment ?

Kanon se tourna vers son ami, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Mais je ne peux pas c'est à toi !

-Cela fait trois ans qu'elle est la et je ne compte pas l'accrocher. Et je vois bien qu'elle te plait alors prends la. Je te l'offre.

-Mais...tu es sur ?

-Absolument.

Kanon se tourna vers le tableau et le prit dans ses mains. Il le contempla un long moment en souriant avant de se tourner vers son ami et de dire:

-Merci...je l'accrocherai dans ma chambre, les mur sont blancs, ces couleurs y mettront un peu de vie. Merci beaucoup Rhadamanthe...tu en fais tellement pour moi...cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Termina-t-il en serrant la peinture contre lui.

Rhadamanthe le regarda...il était si beau quand il souriait...et...il avait bien vu que Kanon se laissait aller avec lui, lui dévoilant ses secrets les plus profonds...il prit une grande inspiration et demanda:

-Kanon ?

-Oui ? Répondit le grec en se tournant.

-...

-...

-...

-...Rhad...

-Sors avec moi.

-Qu...?

Kanon écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Avait-il rêvé ou Rhadamanthe venait de lui demander de...sortir avec lui ? En amoureux ? Le jumeau rougit comme une pivoine...c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait...ça. L'anglais reprit la parole:

-Je voudrai qu'on sorte ensemble...qu'on se fréquente...j'ai envie de te connaître mieux Kanon.

Le grec rougit encore plus. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Rhadamanthe mais...mais...un flash back arriva...une scène qui s'était produite quinze ans plus tôt...cette scène qui...lui avait arraché le cœur. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet...Non...malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour le peintre...il ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui !

_**A suivre**_


	7. Chapter 7

_La danse de l'espoir_

Titre:

La danse de l'espoir

Couple:

Rhadamanthe et Kanon principalement

Chapitre:

Chapitre. VII

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilà j'ai décidé de vous conter comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Kanon-**C'est pas comme ça que papa et maman se sont rencontrés chérie...

**Karha-**Je sais maman mais j'aime bien innover.

**Rhadamanthe-**Et c'est cela qui fait ta personnalité ma biche.

**Karha-**Merci papa c'est trop gentil !

Résumé:

Un étudiant en art à l'université, un bel et mystérieux danseur, une rencontre. Vivez la belle et romantique histoire de deux inconnus dont le destin les à fait se croiser. Yaoi Lemon, (nulle en résumé je sais T_T).

…_..._

Chapitre VII

-Je...je ne t'aime pas Rhadamanthe...pas dans ce sens la...Murmura Kanon, la tête baissée.

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas. Il ne fit aucun geste quand Kanon se leva et partit, son tableau sous le bras. Il resta agenouillé sur le sol de son atelier sans rien dire...une larme coula sur sa joue.

Kanon rentra chez lui...son frère n'était pas la...tant mieux, il avait besoin d'être seul pour calmer les battements de son cœur beaucoup trop irréguliés à son goût. Il monta dans sa chambre, posa son tableau sur son lit avant de s'assoir dessus et de le regarder sans rien dire. Il réfléchissait...il s'en voulait, il avait du blesser Rhadamanthe en le rejetant comme ça mais...il ne pouvait pas accepter...c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il sortit un peu de la pièce et alla chercher de quoi accroché le tableau, juste au dessus de son lit, du côté de son oreiller. Il s'assit se nouveau sur son lit sans quitter la peinture des yeux...ainsi que le nom qui se trouvait en bas à gauche...la signature du peintre. Il baissa les yeux en murmurant pour lui même:

-Je n'ai même pas pu le regarder dans les yeux en disant ça...je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de continuer:

-Il veut sortir avec moi...il était sérieux...cela se voyait dans son regard et dans le ton de sa voix...et cela m'a fait...plaisir...mais...

Un scène de sa vie le fit grimacer et se recroqueviller sur lui même, fermant les yeux le plus fort possible pour retenir ses larmes.

-Mais...je ne peux pas...

_…..._

Pendant ce temps la, Hadès préparait du thé dans la cuisine, il entendait quelqu'un faire les cent pas entre le salon et la salle de bain et cela faisait sourire le professeur de peinture. Quand la boisson fut assez chaude, il éteignit le gaz et décida d'aller stopper la course du jeune homme qui se rongeait les sangs. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui parla calmement.

-Calmes toi, je suis sur que mes frères vont t'adorer.

-Tu...tu en es certain ? Tu es sur que ça ne risque pas de les choquer que...

-Tu sois plus jeune que moi ? Pas du tout, quand tu les auras vu eux tu comprendras pourquoi.

Hadès se pencha vers son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres pour l'aider à se calmer. Effet immédiat, le jeune homme se détendit aussitôt. Ils se sourirent, puis le professeur baissa un peu les yeux avant de demander:

-...Shun ?

-Oui Hadès ? Répondit le garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Tu vas rencontrer ma famille aujourd'hui mais...je voudrai bien rencontrer la tienne aussi.

Shun sursauta, il savait qu'Hadès mourait d'envie de connaître son frère et sa petite amie mais...son ainé était si protecteur...comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que son jeune frère avait une relation avec un homme seize ans plus vieux que lui ? Sans doute entrerait-il dans une colère noire...semblant deviner ses pensées Hadès soupira et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Bien qu'il comprenait les craintes de son amant, il n'en pouvait plus de vivre caché de cette façon...Shun s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé mon amour. Je sais que tu voudrais qu'on arrête de se cacher mais...

-Tu as peur.

-...Oui. Pardon d'être aussi faible.

-Tu n'es pas faible Shun. Juste pas assez sur de toi.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment...jusqu'à ce que Shun murmure:

-C'est d'accord.

Hadès sursauta.

-Que...?

-Je veux que tu rencontres mon frère.

-Tu es sur ?

-Absolument.

Shun prit le visage de son aimé entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec amour. On sonna à la porte, Hadès se leva en souriant pour aller ouvrir pendant que Shun allait chercher le thé et les gâteaux dans la cuisine. De la ou il était, il pouvait entendre deux cris de joie et son amant crier de qu'ils devaient le lâcher sous peine de l'étouffer. Il sourit et amena la plateau dans le salon...il faillit le lâcher quand il vit les deux jeunes frères du professeur...des jumeaux...l'un avec des cheveux et des yeux argentés et l'autre avec des yeux et des cheveux dorés. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et alla saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

-Shun...Commença Hadès. Je te présente mes deux jeunes frères, Hypnos et Thanatos. Les garçons, je vous présente Shun, la personne dont je vous ai si souvent parlé.

-Alors c'est donc toi qui a réussi à mettre le grappin sur notre grand frère ? S'enquit Thanatos en souriant. T'es encore plus mignon que je ne le pensais !

-Et surtout...plus jeune. Dit Hypnos. Mais ce n'est pas un problème du moment que vous êtes heureux ensemble.

Ils s'assirent et Shun se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié le sucre, il se leva pour aller en chercher et quand il revint...il resta statique...il comprenait les propos de son amant maintenant...devant lui Hypnos et Thanatos étaient en train de...s'embrasser langoureusement ? Mais c'était de l'inceste ça ! Hadès ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

-Je...comprends ce que tu voulais dire maintenant...Marmonna Shun.

-Tu vois. Répondit Hadès en souriant.

-Si cela te dérange on peut essayer de se contenir. Déclara Hypnos.

-Du tout. Répondit Shun en souriant. J'ai juste été surpris.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, les jumeaux racontèrent comment ils étaient devenus amant...c'était aussi simple que ça, ils étaient chez eux, Thanatos avait glissé sur le sol mouillé et avait entrainé Hypnos avec lui...une fois l'un sur l'autre, ils se sont regardés un moment avant de s'embrasser et de ne plus s'arrêter jusqu'au matin. Shun et Hadès racontèrent aussi leur histoire, ils s'étaient connus deux ans plus tôt à un vernissage, ils s'étaient revus de nombreuse fois avant de commencer à sortir ensemble...cela faisait un an et demi maintenant. De longues heures passèrent.

Puis enfin, les jumeaux rentrèrent chez eux main dans la main et souriant, heureux pour leur frère ainé. Hadès s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant:

-Tu vois, ça s'est bien passé, Hypnos et Thanatos ont l'air de t'adorer.

-C'est vrai. J'espère que ça se passera aussi bien avec mon frère.

Ils se sourirent.

-Tu as l'air fatigué...Remarqua Shun.

-Un peu, avec les examens qui arrivent...je sais plus ou donner de la tête.

Shun le regarda un instant...il était si beau comme ça...les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte...il sentit un violent désir fouetter ses reins. Il sourit et décida de s'amuser un peu.

-Mr. Inferno ?

Hadès frissonna au son de cette voix...si chaude...si sensuelle, il se redressa et regarda son amant qui avait le ventre collé sur l'encadrement de la porte et les yeux mi clos. Il sourit et répondit sur le même ton:

-Qui a-t-il jeune homme ?

-Je n'ai pas bien compris votre cour.

-Oh ! Ai-je mal expliqué ?

-Non, mais c'est que je n'ai rien écouté...le prof étant encore plus séduisant que le cour est intéressant.

Le professeur rit mentalement avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le jeune danseur et se placer devant lui sans le toucher...même s'il en mourait d'envie.

-Et bien, allons à mon bureau et je vais tout vous ré expliquez.

Shun se dégagea et se dirigea vers le «bureau» (la chambre) d'une démarche dansante et sensuelle devant les yeux enflammés d'Hadès qui sentait son pantalon se faire un peu trop petit. Une fois arrivés...il ne tint plus et se jeta sans plus de formalité sur son amant afin de le conduire au sommun de bonheur éternel.

La leçon allait pouvoir commencer commencer.

…_..._

Une semaine passa...pendant laquelle Kanon évita Rhadamanthe purement et simplement, il revenait de la salle de dessin et s'était enfui pour ne pas se faire intercepter par le blond...il s'en voulait d'être aussi lâche mais...c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour ne pas souffrir. Saga s'inquiétait pour lui...il le voyait dans son regard...il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait mais le cadet ne disait rien...il ne pouvait pas. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il continua à avancer dans le couloir encore éclairé mais complètement désert. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à arriver près de l'escalier. Il s'apprêta à descendre quand...

-Excusez-moi...

Une voix féminine...le danseur se retourna et...écarquilla les yeux en sentant une soudaine douleur sur son épaule gauche...il baissa les yeux et vit...un couteau planté juste entre son épaule...et son cœur. L'arme fut retirée...tremblant, le jeune homme baissa les yeux et vit une personne encapuchonnée s'enfuir en courant. Il posa sa main sur sa plaie, il aurait voulu crier mais la douleur le paralysait totalement. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang...sa vision se troubla...il perdit le sens de l'équilibre et...il tomba en arrière dans les escaliers...une vive douleur sur l'arrière de son crane. Puis plus rien...

…_..._

Rhadamanthe soupira, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kanon l'évitait...c'était de sa faute...il avait tout gâché, il aurait aimé s'excuser mais vu que le danseur l'évitait c'était plutôt difficile. Il devait aller rejoindre Eaque et Minos...arrivé au coin d'un couloir, il se figea en entendant le bruit d'une chute, il fonça vers les escaliers et vit une masse de cheveux bleus étendu sur le sol. L'anglais crut faire un arrêt cardiaque en s'approchant et...reconnaissant la personne...un visage pale...de longs cheveux bleus qui se couvraient peu à peu de rouge...il était immobile, inconscient...et du sang...beaucoup de sang...beaucoup trop à son goût. Il s'agenouilla près du corps et toucha le visage de la personne...la peau était froide et...il ne détectait aucun souffle...

-KAAANNNNOOOON !

_**A suivre**_


	8. Chapter 8

_La danse de l'espoir_

Titre:

La danse de l'espoir

Couple:

Rhadamanthe et Kanon principalement

Chapitre:

Chapitre. VIII

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilà j'ai décidé de vous conter comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Kanon-**C'est pas comme ça que papa et maman se sont rencontrés chérie...

**Karha-**Je sais maman mais j'aime bien innover.

**Rhadamanthe-**Et c'est cela qui fait ta personnalité ma biche.

**Karha-**Merci papa c'est trop gentil !

Résumé:

Un étudiant en art à l'université, un bel et mystérieux danseur, une rencontre. Vivez la belle et romantique histoire de deux inconnus dont le destin les à fait se croiser. Yaoi Lemon, (nulle en résumé je sais T_T).

…_..._

Chapitre VIII

La douleur...la douleur qui le paralysait complètement...qui l'empêchait de reprendre conscience...il avait mal...partout...son corps n'était que souffrance...allait-il mourir ? Non...il ne voulait pas...même s'il souffrait il voulait vivre...encore un peu...puis...plus aucune douleur. Elle s'était éteinte d'elle même...pourquoi ? Était-il vraiment en train de mourir ? Non...ce n'était pas possible...il se sentait trop bien et puis...il ne voulait pas mourir...non...il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait se réveiller ! Il voulait ouvrir les yeux ! IL VEUT VIVRE !

…_..._

Rhadamanthe se rongeait les sangs assis sur un siège d'hôpital devant la porte qui menait à la salle d'opération...cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il attendait...et ça commençait à faire long...il était mort d'inquiétude...qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

-Rhadamanthe !

Le blond se tourna pour voir Saga arriver en courant et en compagnie d'Aioros. Le photographe ne prit même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il cria:

-Je suis venu dés que j'ai pu, que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai trouvé Kanon étalé en bas des marches de l'université...il ne bougeait pas et...il baignait dans son sang...

L'anglais frissonna. Saga s'affala sur le premier siège qu'il trouva, Aioros s'assit à ses côtés. Il attendirent...le grec se faisait un sang d'encre pour son frère mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu se passer ? Quand Rhadamanthe l'avait appelé, il était dans la classe d'Aioros...il avait utilisé le portable de son frère pour le contacter...l'ainé des jumeaux avait cru que le temps s'était arrêté quand le blond lui avait du que son petit frère était à l'hôpital gravement blessé. Il s'était précipité hors de la salle Aioros sur ses talons...par tous les dieux comme il avait peur...si...si son frère venait à...à mourir alors...qu'allait-il faire...il n'aurait plus rien...plus de famille...il aurait perdu son plus précieux trésor...son frère. Quand il cessa de penser il posa son regard sur Rhadamanthe qui venait de fermer les yeux...il se tourna vers Aioros qui n'avait toujours rien dit:

-J'ai peur...Murmura l'ainé.

-Je sais...Répondit le professeur.

-Et si jamais il...ne s'en sortait pas...s'il...s'il mourait...

-Il ne mourra pas Saga. Je te le promets.

-Aioros...Commença Saga en levant une regard larmoyant vers son ami.

-Chut...Le coupa Aioros en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Doigt qui fut vite remplacé par une pair de lèvre douce. Saga ouvrit de grand yeux, fixant ceux clos de son ami...qui ne l'était plus pour autant...non il était bien plus que ça. Il finit par fermer les yeux et se détendre dans les bras de l'homme que son cœur avait choisi.

Rhadamanthe restait la tête baissée et Saga dans les bras d'Aioros jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin ne sorte, visiblement épuisé, les trois personnes se levèrent et attendirent.

-Êtes-vous le frère de ce jeune homme ? Demanda le médecin en regardant Saga.

-Oui.

-Bon...je dois vous dire que l'opération à été très très difficile...le poignard est passé juste au dessus de son cœur...un peu plus et il serait mort sur le coup.

-Poignard ?

-Votre frère a été poignardé.

Saga sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant.

-Il s'est également un peu ouvert le tête en tombant dans les escaliers. Donc, cela a été difficile...mais il s'en sortira. Continua le médecin en souriant. Nous avons pu le sauver à temps.

Les yeux de Saga s'emplirent de larmes de bonheur...son petit frère était sauvé...il allait pouvoir le retrouver. Aioros regarda Saga en souriant et posa une main sur son épaule. Rhadamanthe se laissa retomber sur son siège en murmurant:

-Merci mon dieu...

Il était heureux...heureux que la personne qu'il aimait soit saine et sauve. Saga s'inclina un nombre incalculable de fois tout en remerciant le médecin. Rhadamanthe le regardait faire avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Mais lui aussi pourrait se laisser aller à être aussi euphorique s'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé mentalement par l'inquiétude. L'ainé demanda à voir son cadet. Le médecin lui répondit qu'il pouvait mais que son frère dormait encore. Aioros regarda le photographe partir avant de se tourner vers l'étudiant.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Déclara-t-il.

-Je voudrai le voir avant...Répondit Rhadamanthe.

-Je comprends, mais pour le moment, il est endormi. Vous devriez revenir quand il se réveillera.

Rhadamanthe baissa la tête, le professeur avait raison...il ferait mieux de revenir quand Kanon serait réveillé et en meilleur forme pour parler...car ils devaient parler...et vite. Il y avait certaine chose que le blond voulait mettre au clair. Il se leva donc, salua Aioros et partit...il avait besoin de se reposer et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à son ami pour l'instant endormi, avec Saga à ses côtés qui lui tenait la main tout en lui parlant et caressant ses cheveux de l'autre main.

Kanon s'était réveillé le lendemain, et la première chose qu'il vit ce fut le visage souriant de son frère qui pleurait de joie de le voir enfin rouvrir les yeux. Rhadamanthe aurait voulu aller le voir mais il ne pouvait pas car la police était venu pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et si le grec avait vu son agresseur...ils n'en tirèrent pas grand chose car le danseur n'avait pas vu le visage de la personne qui l'avait poignardé...il avait juste entendu sa voix...une voix de femme.

Le peintre ne put donc aller le voir que le jour suivant. Il demanda le numéro de la chambre à la réceptionniste...la trois cent trente cinq...il prit donc l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au troisième étage. Il marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre indiquée...il resta à la regarder un long moment...paralyser par le doute...comment Kanon allait-il réagir en le voyant ? Il avait peur de sa réaction...il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua trois coups. Immédiatement, une voix retentit...douce...sereine...mélancolique: «Entrez». Rhadamanthe ouvrit lentement la porte, entra et la referma le plus doucement possible. Il se dirigea vers le lit ou se trouvait actuellement le jeune homme à la longue chevelure bleu, il regardait par la fenêtre, en position assise, appuyé sur ses coussins. Lentement il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'arriver...son cœur rata un battement et il pâlit à vue d'œil. Le blond ne dit rien et continua d'avancer sans quitter des yeux le regard bleuté du danseur. Il s'assit sur une chaise à la gauche du blessé et lui demanda sans le quitter des yeux:

-Bonjour Kanon...comment te sens-tu ?

-B...Bonjour Rhadamanthe...euh...plutôt bien...je dirais...mal à la tête par contre...

-Tant mieux...je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi...

-...Il paraît que c'est toi qui m'a trouvé et qui a appeler les urgences...

-Oui...

-...Merci...je te dois la vie...

-Arrête Kanon tu ne me dois rien du tout...tu en aurais fait autant pour moi, je le sais.

-Ouais...

Un silence...ils se regardaient dans les yeux...Kanon était gêné mais il tentait de garder son sang froid. Rhadamanthe le couvrait d'un regard bienveillant. Il posa ses yeux sur le bandage qui recouvrait la poitrine du jeune homme...dépassant de sa chemise d'hôpital.

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Oh non...ça va mieux maintenant...dans peu je pourrai de nouveau gambader et sauter comme une gazelle ! Déclara le danseur avec ironie (dans la vie faut savoir garder le sourire même dans les pires moments).

Rhadamanthe lui adressa un sourire tendre. Lentement, il posa une main sur le bandage, caressant la blessure du bout des doigts. Kanon plongea son regard océan dans celui d'or pur de son ami...celui-ci était rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Le grec se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup...l'anglais l'aimait...il le savait mais...il ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments...c'était impossible...au dessus de ses forces. La main du peintre remonta pour s'emmêler dans quelques mèches de cheveux bleus, il les porta à ses bouches et les embrassa doucement...ils étaient si doux...si soyeux...il posa son autre main sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce. Kanon rosit un peu...personne n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose...c'était doux...tendre...et chaud. Mais il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête en murmurant:

-Arrêtes...

-Kanon...

-Laisses-moi...je t'en pris...

-Kanon, je t'aime.

Kanon sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant que le rythme ne s'accélère. Il ne pouvait regarder Rhadamanthe en face...non...pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire...même s'il le savait cela lui faisait bizarre de l'entendre dire...personne à part son frère ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait...mais ce n'était pas le même amour...Saga l'aimait parce qu'il était son petit frère et qu'il voulait le protéger...Rhadamanthe c'était...plus profond...plus fort...c'était l'amour véritable...celui qui vous fait perdre la tête en face de l'être aimé. Le peintre avait vu la petite lueur qui s'était allumée dans le regard du grec...ainsi ses doutes se confirmaient...

-Kanon...que ressens-tu pour moi ?

Plus direct tu meurs ! Le danseur le regarda un instant surpris. A l'instant ou son regard croisa celui doré de son ami, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer d'avantage. Il baissa vivement les yeux avant de dire:

-Je te l'ai déjà dit...je ne suis pas amour...

-Ne détourne pas les yeux.

Rhadamanthe prit le visage de Kanon entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder. Il lui dit:

-La dernière fois aussi tu as détourné les yeux en me disant que tu ne m'aimais pas. Si vraiment tu n'éprouves pour moi que de l'amitié, dis le moi clairement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Dis le et je ne t'embêterai plus avec mes sentiments et nous resterons amis.

Kanon resta silencieux...les yeux dans les yeux...il ne pouvait rien dire...il n'arrivait pas à lui dire en face...ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps...il continuait à regarder l'homme au dessus de lui qui attendait toujours une réponse. Le grec serra les mâchoires...il voulait qu'il lui dise ses sentiments...mais...que ressentait-il au juste ? Il n'en savait rien ! Une infirmière arriva:

-Monsieur, il faut laisser le patient se reposer maintenant.

Rhadamanthe regarda Kanon qui venait de fermer les yeux...le grec ne disait rien...devant ses yeux clos...il revivait à la vitesse de la lumière les moments passés avec l'anglais...ces si bon moments...si agréables...que du bonheur...tout simplement «Mes...mes sentiments...» pensa-t-il. Sentant les mains du blond quitter son visage il rouvrit vivement les yeux et sans pouvoir se maitriser, lança ses bras autour du cou de son ami, l'attirant contre lui avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Rhadamanthe demeura surpris par sa réaction, il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte...il sentit Kanon trembler contre lui...le grec le repoussa, se laissant retomba sur les draps, cachant son visage dans ses mains, il murmura:

-Vas t'en...

-Kanon...

-Pars s'il te plait...

Rhadamanthe hésita mais n'insista pas...il venait d'avoir ses réponses. Il suivit donc l'infirmière qui avait suivi la scène d'un air ému. Une fois qu'il fut sorti...Kanon laissa couler ses larmes...il avait agi sans réfléchir...il ne se comprenait pas...il ne se comprenait plus...il pleura un long moment avant de s'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla, la nuit commençait à tomber. La porte s'ouvrit sur Saga qui souriait. Il déclara qu'il avait signé les papiers de sorties et que son cadet pouvait quitter l'hôpital dés maintenant. Kanon ébaucha un sourire et se leva, les perfusions ayant été enlevées. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, Saga conduisait et roulèrent jusqu'à leur maison. Une fois arrivés, le danseur dit qu'il allait dormir, qu'il était encore fatigué. Son ainé ne l'en empêcha pas, il comprenait que son petit frère ait encore besoin de se reposer. Kanon entra dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et s'assit sur son lit...le regard posé sur la peinture accrochée au dessus de son oreiller. Il avait pris le temps de réfléchir...et finalement...les réponses étaient venues toutes seules...la vérité lui avait sauté au visage dés l'instant ou il l'avait enlacé...il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et murmura:

-Nous sommes tous les deux des idiots...

«Kanon, je t'aime»...voila ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de lui demandé ses sentiments à lui...Kanon étouffa un sanglot avant de murmurer:

-Mais toi...tu es encore plus idiot que moi...

Il leva les yeux vers le tableau...fixant le nom inscrit en bas à gauche...il reprit sa phrase:

-Je t'aime aussi...

_**A suivre**_


	9. Chapter 9

_La danse de l'espoir_

Titre:

La danse de l'espoir

Couple:

Rhadamanthe et Kanon principalement

Chapitre:

Chapitre. IX

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilà j'ai décidé de vous conter comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Kanon-**C'est pas comme ça que papa et maman se sont rencontrés chérie...

**Karha-**Je sais maman mais j'aime bien innover.

**Rhadamanthe-**Et c'est cela qui fait ta personnalité ma biche.

**Karha-**Merci papa c'est trop gentil !

Résumé:

Un étudiant en art à l'université, un bel et mystérieux danseur, une rencontre. Vivez la belle et romantique histoire de deux inconnus dont le destin les à fait se croiser. Yaoi Lemon, (nulle en résumé je sais T_T).

…_..._

Chapitre IX

La nuit venait de tomber, Shun inspira profondément avant d'entrer, il posa sa veste sur le porte manteau et se dirigea vers le salon, la, son frère était assis sur le canapé devant la télé, sa petite amie, Esméralda était en train de lire à ses côtés.

-Ikki, Esméralda, bonsoir ! Lança l'adolescent d'un ton joyeux.

Les deux autres se retournèrent et sourire à Shun.

-Salut petit frère ! Répondit Ikki. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui, dite, je me suis permis d'invité quelqu'un à diner ce soir.

-Oh, tu aurais du nous prévenir. Reprocha Esméralda.

Shun s'écarta un peu pour que l'homme à ses côtés puisse se présenter. Hadès se plaça aux côtés de son amant et s'inclina:

-Bonsoir, je suis Hadès Inferno. Professeur de peinture à l'université d'Athènes.

-Enchantée, monsieur Inferno. Je suis Esméralda.

-Ikki Andronix.

Hadès s'approcha pour serrer la main du frère de Shun, Ikki le regardait un peu méfiant, d'où son jeune frère connaissait-il un professeur d'université ? Esméralda alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, tout en cuisinant, elle posait des questions à Shun et leur invité, de ce fait, ils durent tous la suivre pour pouvoir répondre:

-Comment vous vous êtes connus ?

-A un vernissage il y a deux ans. Répondit Hadès.

-Vous vous êtes revus souvent après ?

-Un mois après le vernissage je l'ai croisé devant son studio de danse, alors je suis allé lui parler et on s'est revu plusieurs fois depuis.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas présenté plus tôt Shun ?

-Ben...j'avais peur de votre réaction, un adolescent comme moi, fréquenter un adulte seize ans plus vieux...Répondit le jeune danseur en rougissant.

Esméralda éclata de rire et continua à poser des questions. Ikki jaugeait Hadès pour être sur qu'il ne ferait rien à son petit frère adoré. Une fois à table, le diner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur...Shun tentait de retarder l'inévitable...il leur dirait après le dessert. Qui arriva un peu trop vite à son goût. Il ne savait pas comment leur dire. Une fois sa coupe de glace finie, il baissa les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec la nappe...il prit une grande inspiration et se lança:

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

-Oui ? Demanda Ikki.

-Et bien...j'ai longtemps réfléchi à un moyen de vous l'annoncez et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je sois franc...

Shun déglutit difficilement...il se jeta à l'eau, il se tourna vers Hadès et posa sa main sur la sienne:

-Hadès et moi...on sort ensemble...

Silence de mort...qui dura à peu près trois minutes...Ikki se leva d'un bond et hurla:

-Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ma parole ? Toi ? Sortir avec un homme seize ans plus vieux que toi ?

-Le fait qu'il soit un homme et qu'il soit bien plus vieux que moi, c'est mon problème. Répondit Shun, la main d'Hadès dans la sienne lui donnait du courage.

-Et ça fait combien de temps ?

-Un an et demi. Répondit Hadès d'un ton parfaitement calme.

-Et est-ce que vous avez déjà...

-Oui. Le coupa Shun en rougissant un peu.

-Mais bordel Shun ! Tu n'as que treize ans !

-...Toi tu n'avais même pas onze ans lors de ta première fois avec Esméralda...

Pris au cour Ikki ne put rien dire. Esméralda continua donc:

-Shun, il est normal à ton âge de vouloir essayer de nombreuse choses mais...ne confond pas avec l'amour.

-JE NE CONFOND PAS ! Hurla Shun, blessé. J'AIME HADES DU PLUS PROFOND DE MON COEUR ! NE ME DEMANDE PAS POURQUOI J'EN SAIS RIEN ! MAIS JE SAIS QUE CE N'EST PAS UNE FANTAISIE DE MA PART !

-Shun, calme-toi. Le demanda Hadès.

-NON JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS ! IKKI, ESMERALDA IL SERAIT TEMPS QUE VOUS REALISIEZ QUE JE N'AI PLUS QUATRE ANS ET QUE JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CAPABLE DE PRENDRE MA VIE EN MAIN ! ET PEU IMPORTE CE QUE VOUS DIREZ JE NE QUITTERAI PAS HADES !

Shun s'arrêta de crier et tenta de reprendre son souffle, Ikki et sa petite amie le regardaient, effarés, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'il avait autant grandi en si peu de temps...et cela leur fendait le cœur...mais ils devaient bien reconnaître qu'Hadès semblait être quelqu'un de bien...Ikki baissa les yeux et déclara:

-Shun, tu sais, tu es mon petit frère...et je veux te protéger...mais...je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que...je t'étouffais à faire ça...que tu voulais devenir indépendant et que cela avait commencé quand tu as rencontré cet homme je suppose...

-Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup muri depuis que je le connais...

-Shun...je ne veux pas diriger ta vie, elle t'appartient mais sache que je serais toujours la si tu as besoin. Et honnêtement, je suis heureux que tu te sois trouvé un homme d'aussi bonne qualité.

Shun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se leva et enlaça son frère qui se tourna vers Hadès en disant:

-Vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de lui, sinon je vous le ferai payer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux. Répondit Hadès en prenant son amant dans ses bras.

En les voyant, Ikki et Esméralda se dirent qu'ils n'auraient pas pu rêver mieux pour leur bébé.

…_..._

Shura se tenait assis à une table dans un petit restaurant d'Athènes, Camus en face de lui, avec le temps une amitié solide s'était créée entre eux. Cela comblait l'escrimeur...même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il en voulait plus. Il avait donc décidé de se déclarer ce soir la...mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait la...à manger en compagnie de la personne qui occupait toutes ses pensées...il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le patineur ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire mentalement devant la tête et les joues rouge de son ami. Il n'était pas idiot (Camus et idiot dans la même phrase...impossible), il avait depuis un moment compris les sentiments de son amis à son égard...et cela lui plaisait...fallait dire que lui non plus n'était pas insensible au charme fou de cet espagnol. Tout en mangeant, il écoutait Shura parler...Camus soupira intérieurement...il semblerait bien que son ami ne soit pas décidé à lui dire quoi que se soit...tant pis, à lui de jouer. Il bougea un peu sur sa chaise et effleura le pied de l'étudiant en escrime du sien. Celui ci s'arrêta de parler et le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Il se remit aussitôt de sa surprise, se disant que Camus avait touché son pied sans faire exprès. Le patineur roula les yeux et continua son manège, il effleura encore son pied, l'air de rien, puis il remonta jusqu'à sa cheville. Shura sentit un grand frisson le parcourir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Leurs regards se croisèrent, le patineur lui fit un ravissant sourire...ce qui eut pour effet de briser les barrières de l'escrimeur. Il se leva un peu, posa une main sur la table, l'autre sur la joue de Camus et se pencha...leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. L'étudiant en patinage eut un dernier petit rire mental avant de répondre au baiser, heureux comme jamais.

…_..._

Kanon se promenait dans le jardin national...il avait besoin de faire le point sur certaine chose. Deux jours qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers Rhadamanthe, la veille il était allé poser pour le cours de dessin, l'anglais l'avait regardé intensément mais ne l'avait pas suivi quand il était parti, il était resté avec une jeune fille qui voulait avoir son avis sur le tableau qu'elle avait fait. Hadès lui avait proposé de devenir le modèle de la classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année...virant ainsi l'autre. Rod, le précédent modèle n'avait pas apprécié la nouvelle, surtout que Kanon avait accepté. Il était ensuite allé donner son cour de danse au studio, ses élèves l'adoraient.

Kanon avait été très heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle de la mise en couple de son frère avec Aioros, oui, Saga méritait de trouver le bonheur. Le jeune danseur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme...depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était amoureux de Rhadamanthe, il avait l'impression que son monde s'était arrêté de tourner, que le temps s'était arrêté. C'était comme s'il attendait quelque chose pour redémarrer. Kanon poussa un nouveau soupir et s'appuya contre un arbre...que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée...il hésitait à parler de tout ça à son frère. Ouais...peut être qu'il devait le faire...alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, il sentit quelqu'un saisir son bras. La suite se passa très vite...tout ce qu'il put dire c'était que dans la seconde qui suivit, il se retrouva coincé contre le mur d'une vieille battisse en ruine au fond du jardin...trois hommes l'entouraient. Il reconnut l'un d'entre eux...Rod l'ancien modèle.

-Salut toi. Lança Rod. J'ai pas franchement apprécié qu'on me jette comme ça, pour te prendre comme modèle à ma place tu sais. A cause de ça ma popularité à la fac a baissé.

-Quoique, lorsqu'on le regarde, on comprend pourquoi Mr. Inferno a choisi de le garder. Déclara un deuxième en déshabillant Kanon sur regard.

-C'est vrai que j'ai rarement vu un mec avec une allure aussi...appétissante. Murmura le troisième en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Dite les gars...Commença Rod. Et si on s'amusait un peu avec lui ? Et quand on aura fini de jouer...faudra pas qu'il puisse parler.

-T'as la rancune tenace dis donc. Ricana le troisième.

Kanon commença à paniquer en comprenant les attentions des trois garçons. Il tenta de s'enfuir par le côté mais les deux garçons qui accompagnait Rod lui saisirent chacun un bras et le plaquèrent contre le mur.

-La...laissez-moi...Balbutia le jeune danseur.

-Allons sois gentil et laisse-toi faire.

-N...NON ARRÊTEZ !

-Tais-toi ! Râla Rod en lui collant une gifle monumentale.

Kanon voulut crier encore mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge et il resta paralyser en sentant deux mains toucher sa peau...sous son pull qui se retrouva par terre complètement déchirer. Il se mit à trembler en sentant une bouche sucer son cou sans douceur, descendre le long de son corps. Les mains d'un des deux garçons qui le tenaient se mirent à caresser son torse, pinçant les deux tétons, ce qui fit grimacer Kanon de douleur. Le troisième attrapa son visage pour le tourner vers le sien et l'embrassa provoquant un frisson de dégout chez le cadet des jumeaux. Ces lèvres sur les siennes, cette langue qui envahissait sa bouche, cette salive qui coulait du coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, ces mains qui le touchaient sans douceur, cette langue qui léchait son nombril...tout cela le dégoutait au plus au point...il aurait voulu se débattre mais la peur le paralysait complètement. Rod se mit à genoux devant lui et ouvrit son pantalon avant de le faire descendre le long de ses jambes. Il sourit en disant:

-Je comprends pourquoi on t'a engagé, t'es vraiment superbe. Ce corps fin est un véritable appel au viol.

Il lui caressa les cuisses tout en laissant sa langue glisser le long de l'élastique du boxer. Kanon se mit à pleurer...et à trembler encore plus fort. Et juste avant que la peur et le désespoir ne l'envahissent totalement il eut le temps d'avoir une pensée: _«Non...pitié...pas ça...à l'aide...quelqu'un...Rhadamanthe...»_.

Rhadamanthe marchait dans le jardin, les mains dans les poches, donnant des petits coups dans des cailloux. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, il allait devoir rentrer chez lui. Il soupira...il aurait aimé parler à Kanon est il se doutait bien que celui-ci n'était pas vraiment en état de le voir. Il s'apprêta à faire demi tour quand soudain:

-N...NON ARRÊTEZ !

L'anglais se figea...cette voix...Kanon ? Il regarda tout autour de lui. La voix semblait venir de cette vieille battisse au loin. Kanon...le grec semblait avoir besoin d'aide. Il ne réfléchit pas et se mit à courir vers la maison. Il sa cacha derrière un arbre et regarda...ce qu'il vit le figea. Kanon était coincé contre un mur, en pleur et tremblant comme une feuille, à ses pieds se trouvait des morceaux de tissus...ça avait du être un pull dans une autre vie, entouré de trois hommes qui essayaient de le violer. L'un l'embrassait...l'autre lui caressait le torse...et le troisième venait de lui enlever son pantalon. Rhadamanthe sursauta en reconnaissant Rod. Quand il vit celui-ci sur le point d'ôter son boxer au danseur, le peintre sentit son sang bouillir et il fonça. Il lança un magnifique crochet du droit dans la mâchoire de l'ancien modèle qui se retrouva à terre. Les deux autres le suivirent assez vite. L'anglais leur balançait des coups de pieds en plein visage, afin de leur couper l'envie de recommencer. Quand les trois crétins sombrèrent dans l'inconscience. Rhadamanthe se tourna vers Kanon qui s'était laissé glisser le long du mur pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Le peintre se précipita à ses côtés pour savoir s'il allait bien, il le fit se lever et remonta son pantalon. Il enleva ensuite sa veste pour la placer sur les épaules de son ami. Il le regarda...le grec gardait la tête baissée et se laissait aller sur son torse...il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon à cet instant.

-Kanon ?

Il ne répondit pas. L'anglais lui releva le visage...et la...rien. Il n'y avait rien dans le regard de Kanon, rien à par le vide. Et les larmes qui continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. Rhadamanthe le souleva dans ses bras comme une mariée et commença à s'éloigner. A cet instant, le danseur murmura:

-Rhadamanthe...

Le peintre s'arrêta pour le regarder. Le grec tremblait comme une feuille dans ses bras, il continuait de pleurer mais en plus...il serrait maintenant sa chemise entre ses mains et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Rhadamanthe le regarda encore un peu avant de reprendre sa route.

La nuit venait de tomber quand l'anglais arriva devant la porte de la maison de Kanon. Il donna un coup de pied dedans, vu que ses mains étaient légèrement occupées. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Saga.

-Rhadamanthe ? Qu'est-ce que...

L'ainé remarqua son jumeau qui tremblait toujours dans les bras du peintre.

-Oh mon dieu Kanon ! Venez suivez-moi !

Le photographe conduisit Rhadamanthe jusqu'à la chambre de Kanon, la, il défit le lit et enleva les chaussures de son frère pendant que le peintre le couchait. Il rabattit les couvertures sur lui et voulut s'éloigner quand le danseur attrapa sa manche d'une main tremblante. Il le supplia de son regard vide et dit:

-Ne pars pas...

Rhadamanthe le regarda avant de se tourner vers Saga qui hocha la tête. Alors le peintre enleva ses chaussures et sa chemise avant de prendre place dans le lit et de prendre Kanon dans ses bras, celui-ci avait arrêté de pleurer.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Saga.

-J'étais dans le jardin national quand je l'ai entendu crier. J'ai accouru et j'ai surpris des types qui tentaient de le violer. Je les ai arrêté à temps et j'ai ramené Kanon ici...mais il n'a pas arrêté de trembler et de pleurer tout le long du trajet.

Saga ne dit rien et baissa la tête. Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil, savait-il quelque chose que lui ignorait ? L'ainé déclara que Kanon devait se reposer et sortit de la pièce en disant:

-Rhadamanthe, merci de prendre soin de lui.

Rhadamanthe le regarda partir avant de reporter son attention sur Kanon dont la respiration ralentissait...il finit par s'endormir. L'anglais l'observa un moment, il laissa sa main caresser les longs cheveux bleus de son ami...il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait vouloir du mal à une merveille comme ce jeune danseur. Le coup de poignard...et maintenant cette tentative de viol...L'anglais posa un baiser dans ses cheveux en disant:

-Dors Kanon, je veille sur toi. Je t'aime.

Sur ce, il s'endormit en serrant tendrement le jeune grec contre lui.

_**A suivre**_


	10. Chapter 10

_La danse de l'espoir_

Titre:

La danse de l'espoir

Couple:

Rhadamanthe et Kanon principalement

Chapitre:

Chapitre. X

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilà j'ai décidé de vous conter comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Kanon-**C'est pas comme ça que papa et maman se sont rencontrés chérie...

**Karha-**Je sais maman mais j'aime bien innover.

**Rhadamanthe-**Et c'est cela qui fait ta personnalité ma biche.

**Karha-**Merci papa c'est trop gentil !

Résumé:

Un étudiant en art à l'université, un bel et mystérieux danseur, une rencontre. Vivez la belle et romantique histoire de deux inconnus dont le destin les à fait se croiser. Yaoi Lemon, (nulle en résumé je sais T_T).

…_..._

Chapitre X

Kanon se réveilla le lendemain matin. La tête lui tournait et il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint, le parc...la tentative de viol dont il avait été victime et enfin...Rhadamanthe qui le sauve. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était blotti contre un torse musclé, il leva les yeux pour apercevoir le visage endormi du peintre. Le grec sourit, il l'avait sauvé...c'était la deuxième fois. Vraiment, il ne doutait plus du fait que cet homme était un ange gardien descendu du ciel pour veiller sur lui et rendre sa vie plus agréable. Juste à cet instant, l'anglais se réveilla, il baissa la tête pour croiser le regard bleuté de son ami.

-Bonjour. Lança timidement Kanon.

-Bonjour...comment te sens-tu ?

-Plutôt bien. Merci pour hier.

Rhadamanthe secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le remercier. Néanmoins...quelque chose le gênait dans toute cette histoire...la réaction que Kanon avait eu après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc.

-Kanon...

-Oui ?

-Loin de moi l'idée d'être indiscret mais...tu...as réagi de façon plutôt étrange après cet incident.

-Co...Comment ?

-Tu n'arrivais plus à parler, tes yeux étaient vide, tu tremblais comme une feuille et tu pleurais sans cesse. On aurait presque dit que...tu t'étais noyé dans tes souvenirs.

Kanon paniqua...non il ne pouvait pas lui dire. C'était impossible !

-Je sais que tu aurais du paraître choqué par ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand même pas à ce point. Reprit Rhadamanthe.

Le grec se mordit la lèvre inférieure...pourquoi avait-il fallu que son ami soit aussi intelligent ? Voyant son absence de réponse, Rhadamanthe soupira et se leva.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer encore un peu. On se voit plus tard d'accord ?

Kanon le regarda se lever au ralentit...non ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ! Il voulait qu'il reste encore un peu...pour l'écouter...alors que Rhadamanthe se penchait pour ramasser sa chemise. Le danseur ferma les yeux et se lança:

-Saga et moi venions tout juste d'avoir treize ans...

Rhadamanthe se retourna et le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Il se rassit à ses côtés et l'écouta, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Kanon inspira profondément et continua:

-Maman et Saga étaient partis faire des courses, papa était au travail et moi je devais aller passer la journée chez un ami. Mais, lorsque je suis arrivé chez lui, sa mère m'a dit qu'il était malade alors je suis rentré. J'ai commis la bêtise de ne pas appeler maman...si je l'avais fait, elle et Saga seraient rentrés et je n'aurais pas été seul à la maison. J'étais en train de lire sur le canapé quand la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte. C'était papa qui rentrait...

Kanon se mit à trembler à l'évocation de ces souvenirs douloureux.

-Il était encore tôt alors ça m'a étonné...je suis allé le voir dans l'entrée...il empestait l'alcool. Après avoir refermé la porte je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait perdu son travail. J'ai été choqué...et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller se saouler. Je l'ai monté jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer...il me regardait d'une façon étrange...je ne comprenais pas la lueur dans ses yeux. Et...alors que j'étais sur le point de sortir de sa chambre...il m'a attrapé par le poignet...j'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que je m'étais retrouvé allongé sur son lit...complètement nu...mes vêtements ayant été arrachés...et...la...il...il m'a...violé...

Kanon se mit à sangloter. Et Rhadamanthe serra les poings de rage, choqué par la nouvelle mais il comprenait mieux les réactions de Kanon la veille...il avait déjà gouté à l'horreur du viol et il avait eut peur que ça ne recommence. Le grec poursuivit son récit d'une voix tremblante:

-C'était ma première fois et...ça s'est passé sans douceur...rien...il me frappait, griffait ma peau, me mordait...et...il m'a pris...sans plus de formalité...il m'a totalement déchiré de l'intérieur. J'avais mal...affreusement mal...je pleurais...je le suppliait d'arrêter...mais il ne s'est pas arrêté...il n'a repris ses esprits et n'a compris ce qu'il faisait qu'après avoir...enfin tu vois...

Rhadamanthe hocha la tête, oui il voyait. Son père n'avait repris ses esprits qu'après avoir jouis dans le corps de son propre fils.

-Il n'est revenu à lui qu'après ça et après m'avoir aussi entendu pousser un dernier hurlement qui a du lui vriller les tympans. Quand il a enfin compris...il s'est retiré et m'a regardé...j'étais toujours en larmes, tremblant...en sang et à moitié mort...Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a supplié de le pardonner...je me suis contenté de lui crier de ne plus jamais me toucher. Il s'est levé et s'est rhabillé...juste à ce moment...Saga et maman sont rentrés...Saga est monté et a vu papa debout à regarder le lit sur lequel j'étais toujours allongé...mon frère est entré et quand il m'a vu...il a hurlé. Malgré la douleur j'étais toujours conscient et je me souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Maman est arrivée et il a suffi qu'elle me voit en sang dans les bras de Saga pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'est mise à hurler sur notre père qui ne disait rien d'autre...à part qu'il était désolé. Maman a pris son téléphone portable et a appelé la police. On m'a emmené à l'hôpital...physiquement on m'a soigné comme il fallait mais moralement...j'étais brisé. Papa a été arrêté et jugé...je ne pouvais pas parler alors on m'a demandé de témoigner par écrit...il a été condamné à quinze ans de prison.

Rhadamanthe fit un rapide calcul...Kanon avait treize ans à l'époque et le père en avait eut pour quinze ans...maintenant le grec en avait vingt-huit...ce qui signifiait que...

-Attends, ça veut dire qu'il...

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de prison. Répondit Kanon sans le regarder, puis il continua son histoire: Après le procès, notre mère n'osait plus sortir de la maison tant elle se sentait honteuse...la nouvelle s'était répondu dans le voisinage et tout le monde la regardait avec colère, jugeant qu'elle n'avais pas fait son travail de mère. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse qu'un matin, à peu près trois mois après l'enfermement de notre père...Saga et moi nous nous sommes levés et sommes allés voir maman dans sa chambre...nous l'avons retrouvée pendue...elle se sentait tellement honteuse de ne pas avoir pu me protéger...qu'elle s'est suicidée.

Rhadamanthe le regarda avec compassion.

-Suite à ça. Reprit Kanon. Se sont nos grands-parents maternels qui nous ont élevés. Ils vivent dans une ville pas très loin d'ici. La-bas, j'ai pu continué à prendre des cours de danse pendant que Saga étudiait l'astronomie. Quand nous avons eu dix-huit ans, nous avons pu vivre notre propre vie, nous sommes donc revenus vivre à Athènes. Nos grands-parents nous envoyaient un peu d'argent de temps en temps pour qu'on puisse vivre. J'ai commencé à danser dans un grand théâtre pendant que Saga cherchait un endroit ou on accepterait d'étudier ses photos sur les constellations et tout le reste...la suite, tu connais.

Un silence régna après ce récit. Kanon se sentit un peu mieux d'avoir avoué tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Rhadamanthe ne savait pas quoi dire...le danseur semblait avoir tant souffert dans sa vie...il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il le repoussait...c'était à cause de son viol...il avait peur de passé à autre chose. Gentiment, l'anglais serra le grec contre lui. Kanon aurait pu se laisser aller, mais...il avait toujours aussi peur.

-Rhad...

-Kanon, arrête de me fuir. Je comprends ce que tu éprouves mais tu ne peux pas te voiler la face. Kanon, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Et je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours la pour toi, je te soutiendrai, je t'aiderai à oublier ce que tu as vécu. Aies confiance en moi...raccroches-toi à moi.

Kanon le regarda avant de dire:

-Non...je ne peux pas...je n'y arriverai pas...

-Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'y arriveras pas si tu n'essaies pas avant ? Kanon, c'est plus facile d'affronter les difficultés à deux, je t'épaulerai et je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux...et même au delà...je serai avec toi pour toujours, je t'en fais la promesse.

Kanon essuya ses larmes et regarda à nouveau Rhadamanthe...il avait envie de lui faire confiance...parce que c'était son ami...parce qu'il ne l'avait pas jugé...parce qu'il l'avait écouté...parce qu'il l'avait sauvé...parce qu'il l'aimait comme le grec l'aimait. Le danseur baissa un peu les yeux mais releva tout de suite la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son ami en disant:

-...Je...je crois que...je peux au moins...essayer...

Rhadamanthe lui sourit et embrassa son front. Kanon ferma les yeux. Il sentit les lèvres descendre sur son nez, puis ses joues, son menton avant de remonter. Kanon rouvrit les yeux et posa ses doigts sur la bouche de Rhadamanthe avant qu'elle n'atteigne la sienne, il demanda d'une voix timide:

-Rhadamanthe...

-Oui mon ange ?

-Est-ce que...tu voudras bien attendre ? Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à aller très loin...alors est-ce que tu pourrais...te contenter de mes baisers ? Sans qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Rhadamanthe lui sourit et embrassa les doigts qui étaient toujours sur sa bouche en disant:

-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, je ne veux pas que ton corps Kanon. Non, ce que je veux, c'est ton cœur. C'est tout. Le reste n'a pas d'importance, j'attendrai que tu sois prêt...je t'attendrai.

Kanon lui dédia un magnifique sourire et ôta sa main de la bouche de Rhadamanthe. Ils se regardèrent et se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps, fermant les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le grec soupira d'aise et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'anglais qui entoura sa taille des siens. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues timides se trouvèrent pour entamer un ballet langoureux et enflammé. Torse contre torse, ils pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'un battre en harmonie avec celui de l'autre. Rhadamanthe était heureux de tenir l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras, si heureux que son cœur en faisait des bonds. Kanon aussi était heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, il embrassait quelqu'un de sa propre volonté, en étant consentant...sentir les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait autour de lui c'était...une sensation infiniment merveilleuse.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, à échanger leur tout premier baiser, sous le regard bienveillant et ému de Saga qui les observait par la porte entrouverte. Il était heureux que son petit frère est enfin trouvé le bonheur, si heureux que les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

_**A suivre**_


End file.
